


The Way it Burns

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and taken to a strange country, it's up to Arcane to find a way back home without losing something he's not even aware he has.  His greatest weakness however may just get them killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work of fiction. All characters and places belong to those who created, and produced Swamp Thing. This is one of the last stories Jacqui and I worked on together. In honour of what a wonderful friend and writer she was I tried my best to finish the story. We didn't really plan the end, but I hope Jacqui you approve ... I tried to stay true to our ideas. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, who knows, perhaps all the incentive I need to finish the sequel is knowing at least one person wants to find out what happens.

A telephone rang in a darkened room. The figure seated at a desk reached forward, controlling any hint of eagerness he spoke calmly. "You have him?" He asked.

"We're just following him now." The voice on the other end spoke a thickly accented English.

"I don't want progress reports, Hugo." The shadowy figure let anger into his voice, "just tell me when you have results."

"I was just checking what you wanted to do with the senator, Sir. I have a man watching him now but........."

"Did he play his role?"

"He was ... satisfactory, but he's very nervous now."

"Then kill him." The response came without hesitation. "And don't call me again until you have the Doctor. That is all that interests me." He slammed down the receiver and leant back in his chair, away from even the faint light let in by the heavy curtains. Even in the gloom there was something odd about his still form, something gnarled and misshapen.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The journey back was a long one, and promised to be tiring, especially as it would soon be dark. Graham glanced at Dr Arcane in the passenger seat and restrained an impulse to sigh. He had been hoping that the Doctor would share the driving on the way home, when he was in a good mood he liked to drive, especially on the open road.

Unfortunately he wasn't in a good mood. Anton Arcane slumped in his seat, glaring at the road ahead and occasionally favouring Graham with a less than friendly glance. *Now what could possibly be MY fault?* Graham thought, all too well aware that if the Doctor wanted to take his temper out on the only available target then he would make no effort at fairness. He took another sideways glance at his employer and knew he should keep silent, he just couldn't bear the strain of waiting.

"Er, didn't go so well with the senator then Sir?"

"What extraordinary perspicacity Graham, however did you arrive at that conclusion?" He snarled, "Man's a bloody fool, wasted three days of my precious time on vague hints and promises, and then rushed me out of his ghastly *weekend retreat* as if the hounds of hell were at his back." Arcane folded his arms disgruntledly, "No doubt YOU enjoyed yourself Graham, frolicking about in the forest at my expense, having a little holiday."

Graham knew better than to engage in that discussion. He tried peering intently through the windscreen as if the vast expanse of empty road suddenly needed his full attention.

"Of course I blame you for this fiasco, Graham."

*Of course you do.* "Me Sir?"

"You did the background checks, man, and spent long enough on it. Couldn't you have picked up that he was a time wasting moron?"

*Obviously my fault then, how could I have missed a thing like that.* Graham was stung by the injustice but he wasn't surprised, he was used to it. If Dr Arcane wanted a reason to complain he would find one, however irrational.

"He did seem to have a lot to offer Sir," Graham protested mildly, "a key figure in weapons' appropriations for the military, and he seemed eager to do business with you."

"Eager to keep me in that ridiculous affectation of a log cabin and regale me with endless stories of his pioneer ancestors, dammit the man's wealthy enough to be able to entertain his guests properly. I shouldn't be surprised if he's senile."

Graham had rather enjoyed the tranquillity of the woods, he had even enjoyed seeing less than usual of Dr Arcane. He wouldn't want to make a habit of it but he had to admit it did make a peaceful interlude. Still it seemed that the Doctor was back on form, whining and resentful because he hadn't had the weekend of partying he'd been expecting. Graham felt it wise not to get into a discussion about it but he did think it odd that after all the Senator's eagerness for a meeting he seemed to make so little effort.

Graham tightened his grasp on the wheel, was it paranoia to start wondering if there wasn't some hidden motive here, maybe to do with getting Dr Arcane out of Houma? He considered raising the matter with his employer but a quick glance showed him that he had twisted in his seat to gaze morosely out of the side window. Better to have a silently sulking Arcane than to encourage him in any speculations that would inevitably come round to the personal and professional inadequacies of a certain lab assistant.

They drove on in silence for at least another hour, the Doctor seemed to be asleep and Graham was finding the monotony of the drive soporific especially as it was now fully dark.

The dense cover of the trees gave way to flat farmland on either side with nothing to break up the view. Graham was just wondering whether to risk putting on the radio to keep himself awake when the big grey shape of van hurtled out from the grassland directly ahead of him. He slammed on the brakes and sent the humvee into a spin, stopping just centimetres from the van.

Arcane jolted awake with a shout of rage as he was thrown forward in his seat belt. "Graham, you moron..........."

Graham had already looked in his rear view mirror and had his worst fears confirmed. "Sir, ambush," he managed to stammer out.

Arcane reacted immediately, fumbling in the glove compartment for his gun, but it was too late. It took only an instant for someone to smash his side window and Arcane found he had a pistol pressed to his head. Slowly, carefully he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Arcane was dragged out of the car and ordered to stand with his hands on the roof while a big, silent man frisked him for weapons. He could see that Graham was being similarly treated on his side of the car. This was a well organised attack, two cars and at least four well armed men, hardly just a robbery. Arcane had a feeling that, yet again, he was somebody's target. It was not a good feeling.

One of the men holding Graham spoke to Arcane's captor, "What should I do with the driver, Sir?" He asked, with a menacing wave of his gun.

Arcane felt a sudden sharper edge to the fear that had so far only been for himself. He began to protest but was silenced by the increased pressure of a gun to his head. The hitherto silent leader spoke in a faintly Germanic accent, "We take him, he is the good doctor's assistant, he might be useful."

By the light of the assembled headlights Arcane and Graham exchanged glances of mingled relief that no one was to die yet with abject fear over what *was* planned for them.

A man who had been back to the van returned with what looked like a medicine bag. Arcane watched as he prepared two syringes. He could see no point in struggling so he just let himself go limp and submitted to the injection. Arcane could see that Graham was trying to resist and he tried to warn him not to, but there was no need. The brief rebellion was easily quelled.

"Gentlemen, no need for any unpleasantness. You have a long flight ahead of you and it will simply be a lot easier all round if you sleep through it"

The drug took quick effect, Arcane and Graham collapsed to the ground without further incident. Gesturing for the two unconscious men to be loaded in the truck, the man in charge hurriedly moved their captives vehicle into nearby bushes, where it became almost invisible from the road. Making one last check, to ensure that nothing was left to incriminate himself and his team he climbed aboard the lead truck. The two vehicles pulled away, making quick time down the highway and towards a large field that could just barely be seen through the wind shield.

Reaching the field, the strike team found their plane already waiting for them, its engines rumbling in the quiet air. Carrying the two men with them, they boarded the plane.

"Strap them down, ensure they won’t be able to move if the drug wears off!" With another brief order the leader dispatched two men to drive the two incriminating trucks to another location. Assuming the local authorities even noticed the absence of Dr. Arcane and his assistant, there would be nothing to link their disappearance to his employer. Relaxing back in his seat, he settled in for the long flight home.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stirring uneasily, Arcane forced his eyes open. Staring in confusion at the white ceiling above him, it took several moments before he remembered what had happened. Sitting quickly, Arcane winced at the dull pounding in his head, an after effect he attributed to the drug that had been administered. Looking around he was amazed by the surroundings, the plush red carpeting, rich wood panelling and rather ornate furnishings. Including the huge four poster bed he found himself sitting on.

Before Arcane had time to fully access the strange situation he was in, the room’s door opened and in walked the very man that had kidnapped himself and Graham. *Graham!!*

Turning his head he spied his assistant laying on the bed as well, still unconscious. More relieved than he cared to admit at finding Graham still alive and with him, Arcane turned his attention back to their kidnapper. Narrowing his eyes, he glared, "Why have you brought us here? How dare you kidnap me!? Do you know who I am?’ I .."

"Yes, Dr. Arcane, I am fully aware of your identity." The man interrupted, sketching a short bow, "My name is Hugo. My employer wishes to met with you right away."

"Frankly, I am not interesting in what ‘your employer’ wants!" Standing, Arcane put on his best threatening expression, ignoring the fact he wasn't exactly in the best of bargaining positions. "I demand that my assistant and I be returned to Houma immediately!"

"Frankly, Sir," Hugo’s voice, faintly twinged with a German accent, did not raise in the slightest. "It does not matter what you want. Please come quietly, or I will be forced to make you." With a simple gesture Hugo indicated the weapon he was carrying in a side holster.

"Very well," Arcane swallowed, *best not to push the issue until I find out what this is all about.* He waved a hand in Graham’s direction. "As you can see my assistant here is still unconscious...."

"His presence will not be needed. I will send a Doctor to check on him," Hugo held up a hand, "And now, if you please Dr. Arcane, follow me." Turning his back he made his way out the door, not looking back to see if the Doctor was following.

With a last glance at Graham, and no choice Arcane sighed and left to follow his so-called kidnapper. Through hallways with hardwood floors and the same red carpeting he followed along, trying to keep track of which direction they were travelling. A task that proved difficult as there seemed to be no pattern or end to the doorways and branches they passed.

Finally the seemingly unending journey came to a stop before a set of closed doors. "This way Dr. Arcane," Hugo pushed the doors open motioning for Arcane to proceed him. Throwing a glare at the man Arcane strode into the room ready to demand answers to his questions. The sight that met his eyes momentarily halted his words.

The first thing he noticed was the overdone gaudiness of the room, the furnishings were so rich in detail and type they fairly screamed vulgarity. The second and third things he noticed were the two people inside the room. The woman was tall, svelte and blonde, just the sort of woman he had been expecting to make the acquaintance of at the Senator’s pathetic excuse for a weekend getaway. The second person, presumably his kidnapper’s employer was what caused his momentary speechlessness. The man was hunched forward in a leather backed chair, and clutching what appeared to be a ivory cane. Even though the man was half in a shadow Arcane could tell that something was not right, for one the hand that held the cane had the appearance more claw then a hand, with the fingers seemingly fused together. From the way the man was sitting Arcane could tell something was also wrong with his spine.

"Ah, Dr. Arcane," the man’s voice also indicated some sickness, being rather weak and raspy, "So good of you to join us."

"I don’t recall having any particular choice in the matter," Arcane glared, voice gaining a dangerous edge. "I don’t know who you think you are, but I demand that my assistant and I be released and returned this very minute."

"My name is Sir James Willoughby-Smythe Dr. Arcane and this is my wife Lissa," The blonde woman smiled warmly, stepping forward to shake Arcane’s hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Holding his hand a little longer than necessary, Arcane was conscious of his response to her enticing closeness.

"Lissa!" James voice drew a small frown on his wife’s features, "Get our guest a glass of brandy." She made sure to give Arcane’s hand one more squeeze before letting go. "I must apologise for my rather unconventional way of securing your presence here Doctor. However I find myself in urgent need of your expertise." He gestured to his own body, "As you can see I'm quite sick."

"I don’t bloody care if you’re sick or not!" Arcane absently accepted the glass of brandy Lissa handed to him. "I am a scientist, I don’t practice in the medical field. Both facts which are besides the point as my services are not for hire. I don’t appreciate being drugged and dragged away from my work and home to god knows where! I demand to be returned!"

"I do not require a medical Doctor, frankly, the so called experts in the medical field could do nothing for me. No, Dr. Arcane, it is your genius that I require." James held up a hand to hold off Arcane from speaking. "Please, Doctor, just hear me out."

"You have exactly five minutes." Arcane glowered, becoming more confident in the situation as the conversation progressed and no violence appeared to be forthcoming.

"I am suffering from a genetic condition, something I understand to be a speciality of yours. This condition has the consequence of causing unnatural cell growth in my bones. No one else has been able to come close to finding a cure, but I believe that you Dr. Arcane possess the genius to be able to help me. I will of course pay you handsomely, and you will have all the lab equipment you could possibly need."

"I certainly sympathize with your dilemma, Sir James, but as I said my services are not for hire." Arcane made of show of trying to look appropriately contrite. "I have important experiments of my own I can’t leave unsupervised. I must ask you return my assistant and I immediately." Considering the way he was approached Arcane thought it wise to throw out a small bone. "I, of course, would be willing to take a look at several tissue samples back in my lab."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me Doctor." James waved a hand towards Hugo, who had remained silent and motionless throughout the entire conversation and who now slid his weapon out of the holster. "I don’t believe I offered you the choice of refusing."

"Now see here ..."

"No Doctor, you see here!" Making a sudden effort to stand, James heaved himself upright, shaking unsteadily. "I am dying! You are my last hope, and you will succeed! Or you and your assistant won’t live long enough to ever see your home again." Breathing heavily he sat back down. "Hugo, take the good Doctor back to his room. We will talk again later Dr. Arcane."

"Listen you conniving old .." Growling dangerously he stepped forward, stopped when Hugo placed a strong arm on his shoulder.

"You had better come quietly Doctor." Hugo warned, tapping him gently at the base of the skull with the gun. "Or things will get ugly."

Stamping down on his anger, Arcane allowed himself to be pulled from the room, and led back to where he had first woken up.

 

Hugo opened the door to the opulent bed chamber and pushed Arcane forward. "We don't have time to waste, Doctor. You can have half an hour to compose yourself and then I'll be back to show you to your lab."

As soon as Arcane re-entered the bedroom Graham got up from the bed and rushed to him, just stopping short of embracing his employer. His relief was so obvious that the Doctor had to repress a smile, Graham's steadfast loyalty could be rather touching. Suddenly aware of his persistent headache, Arcane sat on the bed and held up a hand to halt Graham's flood of questions.

He gave a succinct account of his encounter, aware that he really had very little information.

Graham sat down next to him and was quiet for a moment, taking in what he'd been told. It didn't sound good. "Sir, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I doubt we are still in the United States Graham, we were brought here by 'plane and this place......." he looked around the bedroom, "It's old, it may have suffered at the hands of an interior designer but it has a basic quality, an ancient feel to it. I think we're in Europe."

"That Neanderthal who kidnapped us sounded sort of German I thought," Graham offered.

"Hmm, doesn't necessarily mean anything, our host affects some version of an English accent and a British title - none of which struck me as very convincing. I do wonder if we are somewhere in the East?" He registered Graham's bewildered look, "Eastern Europe, do keep up," He snapped. "and that would be worrying, remote, hard to get help."

Arcane had barely been able to finish briefing Graham when there was a knock at the door. That was a surprise, Hugo hadn't seemed the type to observe the civilities. The Doctor motioned for Graham to stay where he was and went to the door himself. He was pleasantly surprised to find his host's wife standing in the entrance.

Lady Willoughby-Smythe, " he smiled charmingly, "an unexpected pleasure."

"I thought it might be more fitting if I showed you around, Doctor. Hugo is a loyal retainer and devoted to my husband but he is hardly stimulating company."

This was his first opportunity to take a proper look at her and Arcane liked what he saw. A tall, slender blonde with a curvaceous shape which was shown off to advantage by the thin silk blouse and figure hugging skirt she was wearing. He found his eyes drawn to the outline of her breasts and felt a familiar surge of desire. Arcane had deprived himself of female company recently, trying to get ahead with his work before he took time off. As a result he had found the disappointments of his visit to the Senator particularly trying. The very least he could get from this appalling episode would be a little relaxation in attractive company.

He raised his eyes, taking in her mischievous, knowing, smile. "Oh I'm sure I will find your company most stimulating, dear lady."

"Do please call me Lissa," she said, placing a hand on his arm and pressing just a little closer. "If I can call you Anton?"

Arcane breathed in the subtle scents of her expensive perfume and automatically leant towards her, responding to her close proximity "I would be delighted, Lissa,." He purred seductively as he allowed her to lead the way.

Graham had been ignored throughout this exchange. He wasn't surprised. He assumed he was meant to follow and resignedly scuttled off after them. The Doctor hadn't mentioned this woman when recounting his meeting with Willoughby-Smythe and Graham had experienced a familiar sense of doom when he saw her. Bitter experience had taught him that women were trouble.

The walk through the cold, high ceiling corridors took on something of the feel of a leisurely stroll as Arcane engaged in conversation with his new acquaintance. Graham knew his place, he kept a few steps behind and tried to make good use of the journey, memorising the route, he had a feeling they'd doubled back on themselves a few times and suspected that even a castle in Europe wasn't quite so labyrinthine as to allow for such distances if travelled more directly.

Concentrating on the geography also helped Graham to blot out the conversation going on ahead of him, the giggling of that woman was grating on his nerves and he always hated to hear the Doctor talking to one of his bimbos. It was painfully embarrassing. When Graham overheard a comment about Lissa's 'pretty little head' he cringed inwardly and made a determined effort to close his ears. It had never surprised him that so many women had attempted to kill Dr Arcane, indeed he was surprised more hadn't made the effort after being treated to the slender repertoire of chat-up lines. Graham sighed, perhaps there were worse things than being called a moron and a half-witted excuse for an assistant after all.

After wandering a tortuous maze of corridors they did eventually arrive in one that was better lit and had clearly been modernised, with a gleaming new steel door set into one side. Melissa hardly had to announce that they had arrived at the lab. By this time she had her arm entwined in Dr Arcane's and her hand resting, possessively, on his. Graham glared at her, *Tramp,* he thought, * under dressed, oversexed, flashy tramp.*

Arcane, who had been fully occupied gazing into Lissa's eyes, looked up and caught Graham's sullen expression. He frowned at his assistant and waved his free hand irritably, "Well go on then," he snapped, "take a look round, check it out."

He turned back to the woman, dismissing Graham with barely a glance. Lissa waited until they were alone in the corridor and turned fully towards him.

She looked him up and down, making it obvious that she was aware of his aroused state. She freed her hands, and rested them lightly on his waist, leaning towards him so that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck.

"Anton," She said, her voice low and intimate, "I love my husband, of course"

"Of course you do, my dear,"

"But he's been ill so long, he's not really the man he was. And I am a woman, Anton, I have needs."

She slid her hands lower, until she had a firm grip on his buttocks, pulling him in towards her until their bodies were pressed close together.

"I do understand," Arcane answered, a little breathlessly.

Lissa felt the growing hardness of his erection pressed against her thigh and, smiling seductively, she rubbed against him. Arcane groaned, her needs be damned, he was too aroused to consider anything but the ache in his own groin. He was ready and willing to take her right now. Not-so-gently gripping her soft golden hair he kissed her savagely as a preliminary to pushing her up against the wall. Lissa responded eagerly and managed to force her hand in between them and reach down until she found his zipper. She fumbled clumsily, thwarted by lack of space and by the way that his swollen erection pressed against the tight confines of his trousers, distorting the fastener.

The movements of her hand were having an increasingly disturbing effect on Arcane, he had already been painfully aroused and was now just desperate for relief. When Lissa finally managed to undo his zip a little way and slid a couple of her fingers inside he didn't think he could contain himself.

She burrowed under the thin fabric of his pants and was finally able to touch the hot, distended, surface of his cock with her cool fingers. It was the most exquisite agony, Arcane thrust against her hand, hungry for more.

Then she stopped, roughly withdrew her hand and straightened up. Arcane cried out loud at this sudden deprivation. Lissa pushed him away, a rough shove that sent him reeling backwards and she was looking at him in what could only be described as panic. "Can't you hear?" She hissed, "tidy yourself up, hurry."

Arcane could barely hear anything, blood was rushing in his ears and his senses were distorted by lust. He did just have enough wits left to register that Lissa was serious, and genuinely afraid. He could see that Lissa was straightening her blouse and hurriedly dabbing at her mouth, trying to remedy the ravages of her lipstick. She passed him the handkerchief and he wiped his face. He managed to clean himself up somewhat and then struggled to restore his clothing. His hands were shaking and he could now hear the sound of footsteps that had alerted Lissa. It panicked him and made him even more clumsy. He couldn't get a steady enough grasp on his zipper to fasten it. Lissa flashed him a look of sheer anger and reached over, her touch was far from erotic as she yanked the zip up and Arcane winced as she forced his swollen erection back into the tight confines of his trousers.

By the time Hugo emerged into the well lit corridor there was nothing to see that could count as indisputable proof. Arcane and Lissa were fully dressed and almost through the doorway into the lab.

"Good day Milady, Doctor," he said. The guilty couple stopped and turned towards him. Hugo looked at them closely, taking in their dishevelled states and Arcane's strained expression. He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and nodded coldly to his employer's wife before walking off. Lissa cast Arcane a desperate look and set off at a run in the opposite direction, leaving him alone in the corridor.

Arcane took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the lab. Graham was across the other side of the room checking through an equipment cabinet with an air of innocent disregard. It didn't convince his employer at all, Arcane knew that Graham would have been eavesdropping and would be well aware of what had been going on.

*Just one word,* he thought, *one word or one wrong look out of you Graham and you're dead!* The Doctor swept over to the nearest bench, slamming his fist down on it so hard that it shook. He would have quite liked an opportunity to take his frustration out on Graham but he really wasn't ready for the kind of unspoken but slightly smug disapproval the man somehow managed to exude whenever his employer had woman trouble. Arcane bit back the urge to relieve his tension with a somewhat hysterical tantrum. He had plenty of other problems to worry about, best to just try to apply his mind here and let the well tried remedy of hard work overcome his physical discomfort.

"Graham?" He spoke calmly.

His assistant turned to him, his expression slightly wary, "yes Sir?"

"Anything for me to look at old chap, any records from our host's medical tests?"

Graham smiled, he wasn't going to take the punishment for the Doctor's little adventure - or at least not yet. "Got a whole lot of data here, Sir," he said, scuttling happily to Arcane's side.

For the next hour or so the two of them worked together putting together an overview of Willoughby-Smythe’s condition. It was actually quite interesting and Arcane's capacity for being absorbed in his work almost enabled him to disregard the fact that he was being held prisoner. He hadn't quite recovered from his abortive encounter with Lissa but the physical strain had faded to a dull nagging ache and he was hopeful that better organisation would enable him to reach a more satisfying conclusion when they next found the chance to meet in privacy. He was, therefore, almost cheerful when Willoughby-Smythe and the ever present Hugo arrived in the lab.

The sick man looked even more deformed and distorted when he was up and on the move, his twisted limbs forced him to lean heavily on Hugo and the harsh light of the lab showed up the ugly, warty growths on his face very clearly. Hugo pulled out a chair and helped his master sit.

Arcane wiped his hands and faced his captors with a show of bravado. "Come to check on your prisoners, Sir James?" he said, with just a hint of contempt in the way he spoke the name.

The sick man wheezed, his voice harsh with disease. "I just wanted to be sure that you found the facilities to your liking."

"As cages go, this one is quite well gilded."

"And my wife, did you find her to your liking too?"

The Doctor made a fairly convincing job of looking blank. A brief look of anger crossed Willoughby-Smythe's face and he nodded to Hugo, seemingly handing the discussion over to him.

Hugo stepped up close to Arcane, until they were almost nose to nose. "Lady Willoughby-Smythe is a most exuberant person, Doctor. Very lively and warm hearted." He paused and took a small but vicious looking knife out of his pocket and began to play with it, meaningfully. "Sir James doesn't like it when anyone tries to take advantage of her ... affectionate nature. He really doesn't like it."

Arcane looked doubtfully at the knife, "Er yes," he said carefully, "I can see that he might not."

"Sir James has asked me to remind you that you have a particular job to do, that you don't want to be engaging in certain ... distractions."

"Really?"

"Ya, really. And if you aren't able to manage that level of self restraint then I shall have to make sure of it for you."

Hugo stepped right up to Arcane and pressed the tip of his knife into the Doctor's crotch. "You see, Doctor, Sir James needs you for your mind. Any of your other ... attributes are optional extras here."

Hugo lowered his voice and whispered into Arcane's ear, "I assure you, Dr Arcane, that if you so much as touch Milady again I will have your balls for a trophy. Literally."

He pressed the knife harder into Arcane's groin, the sharp tip piercing his clothing right through to his flesh. Arcane yelped, more with fear than pain, as the knife pricked at his scrotum.

"Aaagh, no." He tried to back away, frightened to move too much in case Hugo pressed harder on the knife.

"Do you understand?"

"Hugo, Sir James," Arcane cried ingratiatingly, "you really have got the wrong impression from somewhere. I assure you."

"Oh, I doubt that," Hugo said. He did, however, withdraw his knife and Arcane took advantage of the respite.

"No, you see I'm ... well I'm gay."

Hugo looked astonished, and he wasn't the only one. Graham had been hovering anxiously over by Sir James and he had acquired an expression of slack jawed incredulity.

*Dammit,* Arcane thought, *Can't the idiot keep up! He'll get me castrated if he doesn't use whatever minute fraction of intelligence he does possess.*

Swiftly, before anyone else could notice Graham too clearly, Arcane took matters into his own hands - literally. He covered the distance between them in a couple of strides and grabbed his assistant in a rough hug.

He glanced over at Sir James and, aiming at a look of embarrassment said, "Graham is more than my assistant, we are ... together, we have been for years."

*Deep breath Anton, concentrate on what you've got to lose here.* Arcane closed his eyes, took Graham's face in both hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

He could feel Graham start and try to pull away at the unexpected contact. Tightening his grip Arcane prevented his assistant from moving and spoiling the charade. *Bloody idiot! Can’t he even play along!*

After a suitable length of time he released Graham’s mouth, turning a slightly embarrassed face towards his captors. "So you can see Sir James any intentions I have towards your lovely wife are purely platonic I assure you!"

Darting a quick side-ways glance at his assistant, he was relieved to see that this time the man at least had the intelligence to look as if everything was perfectly natural.

"It would appear I was a trifle to hasty in my conclusion of your intention towards my wife." James waved Hugo off, slowly and tortuously gaining his feet. "I’ll leave you to your work then. Oh," He waved off-handedly, "and I had a room prepared for your assistant, but I assume you’ll be wanting to sleep together?"

*Bugger!* Arcane forced a smile, "Yes, of course. That’s jolly good of you Sir James."

"Right then, I’ll send Hugo for you when super is ready to be served. Until then Doctor." Nodding slightly he made his way from the room. Hugo made as if to follow his master before stopping and turning back to Arcane.

"You may really be in a relationship with your assistant Dr. Arcane, but just in case I’ll be keeping a eye on the two of you." Hugo gently stroked his knife once more. "The consequences of your lying won’t be ... pleasant." Smiling he turned and left Arcane and Graham once more alone in the lab.

"Damn it all Graham." Arcane turned on his assistant the moment the door closed, "Can’t you even have the brains to recognize the seriousness of the situation and back me up! What do I pay you for!"

*Not for playing your lover I'm sure.* "Er, sorry sir. I was just surprised ..." Graham absently touched his lips. "I, I didn't expect you to, to ..."

"Yes I know Graham," Arcane glared, "However unpleasant it might have been it was the only solution to the problem." Unconsciously his hands dropped down to half-cover his groin protectively. "We’ll just have to keep the charade up that we’re lovers." Shrugging, Arcane forced himself to return to the work at hand. "After all, how hard could it be?!"

"Yes, Sir," Graham sighed, resolutely forcing his mind away from the Doctor’s kiss. It hadn't exactly been unpleasant, and although he hadn't had much practical experience to base his assumption on, his employer had been quite a good kisser. Still, it was something that didn't bare thinking about to closely. If he didn't watch it he’d be saying he enjoyed it next.

For the next several hours they worked in almost complete silence, only necessary commands and notations breaking the air. Before Arcane was fully aware of the passage of time, Sir James tissue samples were really quite fascinating, the door to the lab had opened once again. Instead of Hugo’s rather severe face, which he had been expecting, the lovely Lady James slid through the opening.

"Lady Willoughby-Smythe," Arcane swallowed, backing up a space.

"I thought we had agreed on Lissa Anton," Lissa purred, gliding further into the room. "My husband and Hugo are busy with other affairs. Leaving me quite alone and lonely." Peeking coyly through her lashes, she smiled up at Arcane.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lady ... Lissa," He corrected upon seeing her displeased look.

"I thought you might be willing to keep a lady company." Lissa moved in close, placing one small hand on Arcane’s sleeve. "I know a place that is very secluded. Perfect for ... " tilting her head she paused suggestively, " ... conversation."

Arcane could feel the heat of her hand burning a hole through his shirt, seeming to send a signal straight to his groin. Squirming uncomfortably he slid out from under her grip. "I, I’d normally love to Lissa, but I have quite a lot of work to get done."

"Couldn't you put it off Anton, I really am quite lonely." Emphasizing the word Lissa leaned into his personal space, tracing a finger down his shirt. "I would love the pleasure of your company."

"I, I .." Sweating Arcane looked desperately around for Graham, spying the man skulking in the corner. "Well the truth is Lissa that ..."

"The truth Milady," Hugo’s smug voice intruded upon the scene, "is that Dr. Arcane and his assistant are lover’s. Isn't that right Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, quite right." Arcane had to force a smile, all the while wishing he could wipe the smirk of the man’s face in a permanent manner. However as long as he remained at the mercy of Sir James and his henchman, nothing was worth the risk of losing any part of his anatomy. No matter how tempting the stimulus. He would just have to suffer through the temptation that Lissa presented.

"You’re not serious?!" Lissa’s mouth briefly dropped open in shock before she recovered herself enough to put on a blank expression. "Er, I mean, how lovely for you."

"Yes," Arcane beckoned Graham over, sliding an arm around his shoulders. "Graham and I have been happily involved for quite a few years now. Haven’t we Graham?" His finger’s tightened in warning.

"Er, yes, very happy." Graham couldn't resist smirking at the flash of rage that briefly swam across Lissa’s face, *looks like she won’t be getting into the Doctor’s pants this time.* He fairly glowed at the satisfaction that idea invoked.

"Congratulations," Lissa began to back towards the door, "Well, I must go, a woman’s work is never done after all." She nodded politely to everyone before gracefully exciting the room.

"Well Doctor," Hugo stepped closer, one hand subtly tapping at the knife that was still hanging on his belt, "I've come to inform you that supper will be served in half an hour. You just have enough time to change."

"Change," Arcane echoed, hanging unto Graham even tighter. He forced a jovial smile, "My dear chap, I don’t recall having time to pack a change of clothing. Do you Graham?"

"No, Sir," Stony-faced Graham glared at Hugo, "It must have been due to being kidnapped."

"The sarcasm has been noted Mr. Graham." Sir James retainer did not look concerned, "Suitable clothing has been arranged for the length of your stay. Now, I’ll just escort you both back to your room."

Without waiting for a reply or even acknowledgement, Hugo turned on his heal and strode from the room. Giving Arcane and Graham no choice but to follow. Not even two minutes later they arrived back to their prison. And not by travelling the same route Graham noticed.

Silently Hugo stood to one side, "The appropriate clothing is laid out on the bed. I’ll wait here to escort you to the dining area."

Scowling Arcane all but flung the door open, slamming it shut the instance Graham was through. "I swear when we get out of here I am going to ensure that pathetic excuse for a man has a close encounter with a very sharp sword!"

"Of course Doctor," Graham muttered dutifully, walking over to the bed as Arcane continued to utter low threats. Grimacing Graham fingered the two tuxedo’s laying on the bed.

"Lovely," Arcane groused, peering over his shoulder. "Told what to dress as if he was my bloody mother!" He grabbed one set of clothing off the bed. "Best get changed before that moron decides to come in and dress us himself!"

Looking at the tag to make sure it was his size Arcane stalked into the bathroom to change, leaving the dubious privacy of the room for Graham. Sighing the man hastily stripped out of his clothes and tugged on the pants, tucking the shirt and fumbling with the cummerbund. Graham was struggling to get the bow-tie done up when Arcane strolled back out. It seemed as if his employer had no trouble getting his tied properly.

"Aren't you ready yet Graham?"

"I can’t get this," Making another messy attempt, he tugged disgustedly at the small slip of silk. " ... tied right."

"Oh bloody hell, Graham, just come here." Rolling his eyes in frustration Arcane slapped Graham’s hands away, reaching up to fix the tie himself. At that moment Hugo chose to open the door and step in. Sensing the opportunity to reinforce his position Arcane seized it.

For the second time in one day he leaned in to kiss his assistant. Relieved that, at least this time, the man had the sense to act natural and keep his posture relaxed. Holding the kiss several seconds longer than necessary he finally stepped away. "Really Graham, one of these days I’ll have to teach how to properly tie a bow-tie."

"Are you ready Doctor?" Hugo’s voice broke in, for once breaking his monotone and sounding a trifle impatient.

"Yes, quite." Arcane smiled, shrugging on his jacket and handing his assistant his. He was actually somewhat amused to see that Graham appeared somewhat stunned and wouldn't met his eyes.

"Follow me then." Doing as told, Arcane followed Hugo out the door, Graham trailing somewhat reluctantly behind them both. Truth be told he couldn't get his mind off what just happened. Graham had been shocked at the impulse he’d had to return his employer’s kiss, certainly a reaction he hadn't expected. *I couldn't have enjoyed it!* Miserably Graham felt like banging his head against the wall. *I am not attracted to Dr. Arcane. I am not!* However he had the sickening feeling that his life was about to get a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

He had to stop suddenly to avoid bumping into Arcane, having been so involved in his thoughts he hadn't noticed they’d reached the dinning room. Not meeting the irritated glare Arcane was sending his way he shuffled in behind his employer.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Graham got through dinner by concentrating on his food. Even he could tell that it wasn't very good for such an apparently wealthy household. Dr Arcane was openly contemptuous, which Graham thought a bit risky, in fact he was hostile to Sir James all evening and seemed to concentrate all his attention on their host in a way that was just looking for trouble. Graham could see that the Doctor didn't believe a word of the aristocratic English pose that Willoughby-Smythe presented, he was effortlessly flaunting his own impeccable origins and continually correcting and patronising James. Graham was effectively left out of the conversation, which was rather a relief, except that it left him free to notice that Hugo was growing increasingly angry and also seemed to leave him open to the curious gaze of an equally silent Lissa. That woman was clearly unhappy that she had been cut off from her prey, and the way she looked at him was unfriendly to say the least. Graham shuddered, black widow spider this one. No wonder most women terrified him.

His worst moment had come when the Doctor had gone with Sir James to view his wine cellar, Hugo tagging along as usual. Graham had cringed at being left alone with Lissa and he'd buried his nose in his third glass of brandy, trying to avoid her attention. It hadn't worked, while he hovered near the decanters, trying to be inconspicuous she came up to him and leant in close. Her face nearly touched his and her barely covered breast seemed entirely too prominent.

"You needn't think I'm fooled little man."

Graham gazed at her with his best confused expression.

"Someone like Anton wouldn't slake his thirsts with a pathetic bumbling creature like you, he is man of passion. He needs a woman, and one who is a match for him, not some snivelling servant."

Graham felt himself redden with anger, how he hated all those women who used the Doctor and exploited his unfortunate weaknesses. "If you admire him so much why do you want to put him at risk? You heard *your* servant's threats."

"There's nothing like a little danger to add spice to an encounter," she smiled cruelly, "and anyway the danger isn't to me. Once I've had your precious Anton Hugo can take his balls if he likes, I'm never so interested in coming back for seconds."

Graham felt his throat constrict, this bitch wanted her conquest at all cost, perhaps she even found it exciting that her husband would have a man mutilated for touching her. He found courage in his fear for Arcane and managed to fix Lissa with a smile that was almost confident. "I'm sorry Milady, he likes to play with women and tease them a little but ultimately none of you have got what he wants. For that he comes to *me*"."

Her gaze wavered a little, she seemed almost convinced. "Really? You know I don't think I believe you little man. I will just have to find out won't I?"

Graham turned his head away, cursing his own stupidity. Now he had thrown down a challenge to this woman! She would never leave the doctor alone.

The tense moment was interrupted by the return of the rest of the group, Arcane's loud criticisms of the wine cellar audible from along the corridor. By the time the three men re-entered the room Lissa was standing with the brandy decanter in her hands and proceeded to fuss over pouring them drinks. Graham rushed to the sideboard and began to offer Arcane some of the alternative spirits on display.

"Wouldn't you prefer a scotch Sir, or maybe a liquor?"

"Do stop babbling Graham, you know I prefer brandy after dinner." He had already drunk enough to be in a relaxed and slightly unguarded mood. He smiled up at Lissa, appreciating the way her low cut gown gave him an enticing view of her breasts, "thank you, my dear, I would appreciate a brandy."

The woman handed him a glass, her pouring technique in marked contrast to the brisk way she had dealt with her husband and Hugo. Lissa managed to make a slow job of it, getting surprisingly close for such a simple task. As she bent forward she managed to put her free hand on Arcane's thigh and gave a suggestive little squeeze. He raise his eyebrows at her, alcohol had stoked up his already rampant libido and reduced his ability to think clearly. He breathed in her perfume and registered the delightful presence of so much firm, young, female flesh. His body reacted without giving his mind time to argue and he had a sudden and intense rush of blood to the groin.

Lissa straightened up slowly, it was surely the merest accident that her hand slipped a little higher and she had to steady herself by pressing down rather hard. Arcane couldn't contain just a slight groan as her fingers found his most sensitive and swollen flesh. Lissa removed her hand and turned round to give Graham a look of pure, malevolent triumph. Graham clutched his glass and cringed inwardly, he had been watching James and Hugo and knew that Lissa's little performance had not gone unnoticed. He frowned anxiously at Arcane who, at first, cast him a rather irritated look. Then enough reason returned to his lust and alcohol addled brain for him to glance round at his audience.

James' face was pure thunder, and Hugo had removed his knife from his pocket and was playing with it suggestively, testing out the sharpness of its blades. Arcane turned pale, he bent forward in his seat trying to hide the evidence of Lissa's effect on him.

James looked contemptuous, "I suggest we retire for the night, " he said in a frigid tone, "You have plenty to occupy you tomorrow, Doctor. Plenty of *work*."

"Hugo," he added, "please accompany these gentlemen to their room."

The short walk was silent, though Hugo did seem to feel the need to fill the space by a great deal of fiddling with his knife. Arcane grew even paler, but he still had to shuffle along in a rather ungainly manner, both hands clasped in front of him.

When they arrived at the sanctuary of their bedroom Graham was relieved to see that two pairs of pyjamas had been laid out.

Dr Arcane was silent, he grabbed up the pyjamas that were clearly meant for him and almost ran into the bathroom. Graham got changed quickly and climbed into bed. He considered showering when the Doctor was finished but he decided he'd better stake his claim to one side of the bed before his employer thought to order him to sleep on the floor.

Arcane was a long time showering and when he finally emerged he did seem to be moving a little more easily, not that he had entirely recovered from his last encounter with *that* woman. Graham noticed this. Then he wondered why he noticed. It wasn't that he was ... no!! Or that those encounters when the Doctor had pretended to be intimate with him had been at all ... no! It was simply his job to protect Dr Arcane, which in this case meant keeping a very close - eye - on Lissa's attempts to seduce him. That was all.

Arcane looked at Graham, carefully lying so close to the edge of the bed he appeared ready to fall out. He seemed about to say something but just shrugged resignedly and got carefully into bed himself. For a moment they lay rigid, both gazing up at the ceiling, silent. Then Graham said, "Sir, I....."

"Shut up Graham."

"Yes Sir."

"And put out the light."

For many hours both men lay awake, preoccupied with their own thoughts and too intent on keeping a distance between them to be able to relax. Arcane was too warm, he kept throwing off the covers and shifting uncomfortably in the limited space he had. He was tense, restless. Dammit, that woman was killing him. Between her and the Neanderthal twerp of a servant he was in real trouble.

*Damn, damn, damn.* He thought, *I am a man after all. I have perfectly normal needs.* He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pyjamas, and realised he was twisting and tugging at the fabric in his restlessness. He nearly groaned out loud. He needed a woman, badly. The only thing he needed more was to hang on to all the parts of his anatomy that he had arrived with. He really had to get out of this place and away from its insane inhabitants before he was driven crazy himself.

Arcane ground his teeth in frustration and cast an evil glare at the still form of Graham next to him. *probably asleep* he thought, *great lump of clay. Nothing to keep him awake, no needs or desires there.* Arcane did just allow himself to wonder, the superior mind does explore every option. He shook his head slightly. Last resorts. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep.

Graham lay on his side, curled up in the foetal position. He had been chasing the same thoughts around his head for hours. That women was putting the Doctor at risk. He knew from bitter experience that Arcane was easily enticed into danger by women. Eventually he would crack and the consequences would be terrible. Graham couldn't bear to think about what would happen to Dr Arcane if he was caught with that hussy. He winced at the prospect. He had to protect the Doctor, simply had to, he couldn't let harm come to him. He knew that Arcane wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, trapped here with no other outlet for his sexual drives.

Graham couldn't keep his thoughts away from the pretence Dr Arcane had put up with him. It was all pretence of course, on both sides. He forced down the recollection of how slow and lingering Arcane's kisses had been, and how ... strange his own reactions. Just pretence. But to save the Doctor from pain and injury surely he had to at least consider ...? Graham's imagination wouldn't let him take that thought any further, curled up into a ball, fists clenched in his misery he prepared for a sleepless night.

It was the early hours of the morning before the sound of Arcane's snoring told Graham that he, at least, was getting some sleep. Graham smiled slightly, he doubted his employer would ever admit to anything as plebeian as snoring! He tried to let the sleepy sounds sooth him, tried to be confident that all would be well and they'd find an escape route before anything bad could happen to the Doctor.

He had just begun to settle a little, drift into sleep, when the noises from the other side of the bed changed.

At first Graham was concerned that the moans and gasps were indicators of pain. Then he realised that the Doctor was dreaming. He stiffened, trying to lie completely still. The noises became louder and more obvious in nature. Arcane thrashed about, rolling across the divide between the two sides of the bed. One hand brushed against Graham and he flinched away, trying to avoid the contact.

Then the warm body of the other man rolled right next to him. Graham felt hot breath on his neck as Arcane nuzzled up against him and a jumble of meaningless noises, not quite words, were whispered into his skin. The sounds were intense and even Graham could hear the lust in the breathless moaning. He felt the pressure of a hand stroking down his back and with his other arm the Doctor circled Graham's waist and pulled him close until their two bodies were tightly pressed together. Graham could feel Arcane's slender form wrapped around him. It was strange, he was shocked and deathly afraid but he also felt other sensations, in ways that he had never done before. Almost mesmerised by the strangeness he let himself relax against Arcane, but he couldn't keep from letting out a little gasp when he felt the tell tale hardness of his employer's erection pressing into him. He had never felt such a thing before, never been so close to another man's arousal. It made him shiver...but not in an altogether bad way. The murmurings in his ear became louder, more urgent, "Lissa," Arcane cried out.

Graham froze, cringing. He had never felt such humiliation. Lissa, the Doctor was dreaming about Lissa . Of course he was, who else could he have on his mind? Grateful that the darkness hid him, Graham carefully pulled himself loose from Arcane's grip and rushed for the bathroom.

"Wha..." Suddenly robbed of the pleasant sensations of just a moment before, he’d been having a most wonderful dream about Lissa, Arcane jolted out of sleep. Looking around he noticed at once that Graham’s side of the bed was now vacated and the bathroom door was shut. He also noticed that he was uncomfortably close to where Graham had been sleeping, in fact it could be argued that he was all but on top of his assistant’s former position. *I didn't ..* Groaning he let his head fall back against the pillow, *I did.* He could only guess that while asleep he’d somehow made some move towards Graham that woke his assistant up and send him fleeing for the bathroom. *Bloody hell! Couldn't the little bugger have simply woken me up instead of fleeing as if I’d committed some sort of crime.*

In the bathroom Graham was busy trying to calm down. Really it was no surprise that his employer had been dreaming about that awful women. He hadn't exactly hidden how much he wanted that tramp. And’s it not like there was really anything going on between the two of them, they weren't really lovers, weren't in a relationship! Graham pointedly ignored what felt like disappointment at that thought. So what it had felt kinda nice, it was probably just because it was new and that, that he hadn't much experience with that sort of thing. Really, that’s all it was. Sure he’d noticed before how attractive the Doctor was, but in a off-hand way. Despite of what the rest of Arcane’s employee’s thought, he’d never considered his employer that way before. He respected the man’s genius, even worshipped him, but he didn't want to sleep with him!!

Taking a deep calming breath Graham emptied his mind, as much as he would have liked to stay in the bathroom the rest of the night Arcane might have a few words to say about it. Opening the door he crept back into the main room. Slinking over to the bed he noted with silent relief that the Doctor was now back on his side. Climbing in Graham held his breath, giving up thanks as he managed to settle in without disturbing his employer.


	2. Not in Kanas

The next morning dawned bright and clear and much too early as Hugo walked into the room without knocking. It took Arcane a few moments to wake up enough to be aware of who was standing over him. 

"Bloody hell man!" Arcane jumped up, stumbling and almost falling in his haste not to be caught in such a vulnerable position. "Don't you know how to knock?" 

"Forgive me Doctor," Hugo didn't look the least sorry, an almost invisible smirk gracing his dour features. "You're expected in the lab in half an hour. Sir Richards expects results and he expects them soon." 

"Half an hour!" Outraged Arcane looked at the bedside clock, "It's only 5:30 in the morning. This is bloody indecent." 

"Nevertheless Doctor, you will be in the lab in half an hour." The or else was left unsaid but hung quite clearly in the air. Sketching a short bow Hugo left the room without further ado. 

Growling Arcane threw a pillow at his assistant, who had somehow managed to remain asleep throughout the whole exchange. "Wake up and get ready you fool," he snarled, glaring as Graham's sleepy confused eyes met his. "You have half an hour." Grabbing the first set of clothing that hung in the closet Arcane stormed into the bathroom, all but slamming the door. 

A few minutes later Graham heard the shower turn on. Stumbling out of bed he stood blinking for a few moments, the events of last night flashing in his head like a bad nightmare. Sighing faintly he picked out gray pants and a black shirt from the selection of clothing Sir James had provided, knowing that by the time Arcane finished with the shower there wouldn't be enough time left for him to have one. 

Relaxing under the soothing warm spray Arcane found his hands drifting lazily down his body with the aim to complete what last night's dream had started. He'd lain awake for hours after Graham had settled back in bed, long after his assistant's breathing had deepened into sleep. And when at last sleep had been within his reach Graham had been the one to move and roll closer to him. He could still feel the warmth from the man's body, and the urge to move closer to that inviting heat had almost overpowered his best intentions. So he'd laid awake half the night achingly hard and with no relief in sight. Arcane had even toyed with the idea of waking Graham up and testing the man's reactions to providing a little help for his situation. It was all Graham's fault anyway. If the man had checked into the Senator a little closer he would have realized it was a trap and they wouldn't now be in this position. 

Realizing he'd been in the shower longer than intended Arcane shut the water off, still unsatisfied and now with the disturbing yet slightly arousing image of Graham naked and him and Graham naked together running through his head. *I must really be desperate now. Time to give James what he wants and get out of this prison before something happens I will regret. * 

Pulling on his clothes and fixing his hair as best as he could Arcane strode out of the bathroom to where Graham was calmly waiting for him. For a brief second the Doctor's attention was fixed on how Graham's pants seemed to mold to his lower body before he realized what he was doing and directed a scowl so fierce at his assistant the man actually took a step backwards. 

"Come on Graham," He snapped before the man could speak, "we have work to do." Striding out of the room he honestly didn't care if Graham followed or not. Reaching the lab, noticing the array of guards that loitered the halls every step of the journey, Arcane was in an even worse mood. 

For most of the morning Arcane ignored Graham, speaking only when necessary. It was lunchtime before the silence was broken by the arrival of Sir James wife. She slid in through the door furtively still clad in a near see-through sheer negligee. Arcane's mouth went dry at the display of shapely flesh, almost whimpering as Lissa glided close to him and laid a hand on his arm. 

"I was lonely last night Anton," Pressing closer Lissa trailed her fingers up Arcane's arm to the centre of his chest. "I hoped you would visit." 

"I, I ..." Swallowing Arcane could feel his will to resist slide down the path to not existing. Feeling Lissa's thigh press insistently against his erection he was about to throw caution to the wind and find a quiet place when he felt Graham's arm tug frantically on his arm. 

"Someone's coming!" He dimly heard Graham hiss. 

Dazed he turned his head to look at his assistant, "what ..." Groaning his attention was snapped back to Lissa as he felt her hand cup him intimately. 

"Please Anton," Voice husky, she tightened her grip, "I need you." 

Graham could hear the voices coming closer and he knew without a doubt that if Hugo caught the Doctor this time the man would go through with his threat. Glaring at Lissa's triumph smirk he knew he had to do something … anything. Grabbing her by the arm he shoved her backwards, enjoying the shocked yelp the under-dressed tramp gave as she almost fell to the ground. 

As the door knob started to turn Graham panicked, there was no time for Arcane to regain his composure, he somehow doubted even an ice bath could accomplish that. Taking a calming breath he did the only thing he could think of. Sliding his hands into his employer's hair he pulled Arcane into a kiss, pressing as close as he could. Graham sucked in a startled breath as he felt the Doctor's hands in turn haul him closer still and deepen the kiss. With a low whimper Graham felt Arcane's tongue dart into his mouth, bringing with it little sizzles of electricity. The contact was much too brief and left him gasping for air when the Doctor pulled back. 

"Dr. Arcane," Sir James's voice crashed through Graham's mind like a bucket of cold water. Flushing in embarrassment he pulled away, carefully not looking the other man in the eyes, *Dr. Arcane is going to kill me. * Graham was spared any further dire thoughts as his employer took a step back, and slid an arm around his shoulders. 

"Ah, Sir James," Arcane's smile was a trifle abashed. "I'm afraid your wife caught me in a rather intimate moment. He turned to Lissa who had been staring in horror at the display. "I hope you can forgive me Lady Willoughby-Smythe. I had no idea you were in the room. If I had, I can assure you, this never would have happened." 

"I think you should go get dressed now, my love." Sir James interrupted anything his wife had been going to say. "You'll catch your death dressed like that." Feigning a bright smile Lissa turned to her husband, dropping a kiss on his cheek as she passed. 

"You worry too much darling." 

"Something I cannot help when it comes to you." Lissa merely smiled and patted him on the arm before leaving. When the door closed Sir James fixed his attention on Arcane. "I don't appreciate you behaving like that in front of my wife Doctor. Lissa has a rather delicate composure, and I don't like seeing her upset." 

"Again I apologize Sir James;" Smoothly Arcane released Graham, tinting his smile with a touch of ruefulness. "I'm afraid I got rather caught up and didn't realize she had entered the room." 

"I did not bring you here to have you so distracted Dr. Arcane. For your sake I hope you have some progress to report." The unspoken threat was clear as James waited impatiently. 

"You must understand Sir James that these things take time. I must fully map your DNA structure first so I can isolate the specific genes that are causing your illness. Once that is complete finding a way to cure and reverse the efforts should prove simple. 

"I don't want excuses Arcane, I want results. Or I shall have no need of you or your assistant." Unable to shout, the man’s raspy voice was all the more dangerous for its quietness. 

"I promise you I am getting close to a cure," lying desperately Arcane strove to look sincere. The truth was even isolating the problem was proving more difficult than he had anticipated. 

"You had better Doctor," Sir James turned to go, "I am not a patient man! Come along Hugo." Together they left the room, leaving behind a relieved Arcane and a very nervous Graham. 

Graham almost called Sir James back so he wouldn't have to deal with what had happened with the Doctor. The minute the door was closed he felt Arcane's stare laser straight in on him. 

"Graham," circling around his assistant Arcane considered the situation. Graham had most certainly saved a certain part of his anatomy by his actions – and given away the reason why he'd fled to the bathroom the other night. Graham hadn't left because he was upset at him being close; he’d left because he wanted him closer. *An interesting development, * smirking Arcane observed his assistant's alarmed expression. *I'll have to take this carefully. * Reaching out he gave Graham's face a familiar pat, "that was brilliant old chap. You certainly pulled my bacon out of the fire." 

"You're, you're not mad!" Graham knew he was gaping but he couldn't help it. 

"Of course I'm not mad Graham," Arcane put on a reassuring smile, "If that wretched waste of a human being had caught me with his wife I have no doubt Hugo would have delighted in carrying though on his threat. 

"Er, yes sir." 

"Now, let’s get back to work shall we? There are many things to accomplish and little time to do it in." Turning away Arcane walked back to the microscope, silently setting back to studying the magnified cells. 

"Yes, sir." Muttering, Graham resumed his job of cataloguing the cells already studied, firmly shutting the door on the day’s events. 

By the middle of the afternoon the two men were working their way diligently through the slow process of gene mapping. They had barely spoken to each other and seemed to have some kind of tacit agreement to keep a distinct physical distance between them. However this grim dedication to work couldn't keep either of them from reflecting on other issues that were becoming increasingly complicated. 

Dr. Arcane shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably throughout the afternoon, he couldn't find enough interest in his work to distract him from his insistent and apparently permanent state of arousal. He ached. His discomfort transcended even the tiredness of having virtually no sleep and the hunger from the very sketchy breakfast he had been allowed and no sign that he was even going to get lunch. Normally these misfortunes would have been enough to have him bitching at Graham remorselessly, but today he just didn't care. 

He couldn't get the image of a scantily clad Lissa out of his mind, or the way her hand had caressed his groin, the recollection made him squirm in frustration. Much worse, however, was his constant replaying of Graham's surprising rescue attempt. He could not get the feel of their embrace out of his mind, the way they had *both* responded. Graham was working at another table across the room and Arcane tried not to look at him, but he kept being drawn to quick, covert glances. Dammit, those clothes fitted the man so much better than his own choice of wardrobe. It was possible now to see that Graham was in surprisingly good shape, and he moved well. Had he ever noticed that before? Arcane shook himself, what was he doing looking at his assistant's body? His warm, familiar, oddly seductive body. Arcane bit his lip and tried to stop looking, especially to stop looking when Graham bent to take samples in and out of the fridge. No, he was not watching another man's backside; he was definitely not taking in how good it looked in those tight trousers. Arcane swallowed, his mouth dry, and forced himself to concentrate on work. 

Graham grabbed the fresh batch of samples and scuttled back to his bench. He was well aware of how his employer's eyes followed him and he was desperate to avoid that burning gaze. Arcane did not look well, haggard, tired, restless, and his instincts were to go to him and try to look after his well-being. The experiences of the last few days were, however, too difficult for Graham to contemplate. Especially this morning. He glowed with pride when he remembered how his quick thinking had saved the Doctor, and how warmly he'd been praised. But he flinched at the memory of his loss of control, and how he had responded to the thrilling passion in Arcane's kiss, to the tight embrace and to the feel of that slender aroused body pressed against him. *Don't go there. * He took a deep breath and forced himself to reject the images that came into his mind. He would not let himself respond.

Graham hadn't realized that his harsher breathing had been audible. He glanced up to see Arcane looking at him, something in his eyes really quite frightening. He looked away quickly. 

Arcane hadn't been able to avoid watching Graham as he appeared to be going into some kind of daydream. He certainly wasn't thinking about work, Arcane knew that glazed expression but he had never expected to see it on Graham's face. When the man *came too* it was with an embarrassed display of fluster. As Graham looked away Arcane grinned smugly. 

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when Hugo came to fetch them. Arcane and Graham had rather given up hope of food, but apparently lunch was just late today. Sir James' devoted aide announced that they were to assemble in the dining room, but he produced a new batch of samples that needed unpacking and labeling first. "Well, old chap, why don't you just help Graham with the chores and I'll go on ahead." Arcane was hungry and restless, he wanted out of that lab. He didn't give Hugo time to argue, just swept out of the room in his best imperious, stalking mode. 

The Doctor now had a good enough grasp of the geography of the castle to make his way easily to the dining room. His mind was solely focused on food and he was assuming that lunch was just for him and Graham so he was taken by surprise to find that Lissa was in the room, casually checking over the cold buffet. Arcane recoiled in the doorway, being alone with that woman did not seem a good idea when the sinister Hugo might be just minutes behind him. 

Lissa had heard him; however, she turned and treated him to her seductive smile. "Anton," she said breathily, "how delightful." She walked towards him, hands on her slender hips, chest thrust out to give him a good view of those ample breasts which were displayed to advantage by her tight fitting dress. 

Arcane groaned he was frozen to the spot. He never thought he would have reason to regret his healthy libido but he was certainly beginning to. His cock throbbed with anticipation and his balls tightened, his mind urged him to run but his body was consumed with sexual need and he just could not tear himself away from this enticing female presence. 

Lissa smiled warmly and took him by the arm. She pressed up close to him as she led him into the room. "It is good to see you." 

"Lissa, dear..." Arcane started to protest. 

Lissa grabbed his face and silenced him with a kiss; she forced her eager tongue into his mouth and ground her warm body against his. Arcane gave up all attempts at resistance. 

When she surfaced from the kiss Lissa grabbed his hands and pulled them down to caress her shapely body. "I need a man Anton, a healthy virile man." She gazed lustfully into his eyes and steered his hands down to the hem of her skirt. He needed no further encouragement to explore, hands following the smooth, nylon clad swell of her thighs. He exclaimed in pleasure as he found her stocking tops and the lacy wisps of garter belt, further investigation revealed that she wore no other underwear, Arcane groaned out loud, she was ready and eager for him. He was sweating with desire, his whole body unbearably tense. He had to have this woman, now. Lissa fumbled eagerly at his clothes, unfastening his belt and managing to unzip his trousers. She caressed his hard erection through his briefs and matched his groans of desire with her own passion. "Take me, Anton, I can't wait." 

Mesmerized with desire, Arcane lifted her skirt and steadied himself for the long awaited relief of his need. He pushed her against the wall and she reached down to release his cock from the confines of his underwear. Which was when Graham came running into the room, frantic with worry, and careened right into Arcane. He had been deeply alarmed when the Doctor had gone off without him; he had the very worst feeling. And he'd been right, that damned woman had been lurking about ready to lead his employer to his destruction. 

Graham didn't doubt that his running away from Hugo had caused suspicion, and that the knife-wielding henchman would be close behind. He grabbed Arcane, ignoring his resistance and his frustrated little whimpers. Graham shook him, "Snap out of it Sir."

It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to get Arcane properly dressed before Hugo turned up, he wasn't getting any help from the bemused Doctor and his state of arousal made it all too difficult. Instead he grabbed Arcane roughly and sat him at the table, where his state of undress was hidden. He hadn't paid much attention to Lissa but by the time he did spare her a glance she had straightened out her skirt and was flashing looks of pure hatred at him. *Tough luck you cheap little tramp, if you think you're going to put the Doctor in danger then you'd better reckon with me. * Graham favoured her with his most angelic smile and she snarled at him as she sat down opposite Arcane. Graham took the seat next to his employer. By the time Hugo lumbered into the room the little group were seated and looking positively demure. He cast a suspicious look around the room, he *knew* something had been going on, if only he could prove it.

Lissa had recovered her cool demeanour, "Hugo, would you go and fetch Sir James? We are ready to eat." 

The three at the table spent the next few moments in icy silence. Lissa alternated between glaring at Graham and fluttering her eyelashes in Arcane's direction. It was wasted effort because neither man was looking at her. Graham was entirely focused on how Arcane was getting on, Arcane was gazing fixedly down at the table trying to calm his raging desires and get some control over his own body. He reached out a shaky hand to take the glass of wine that Graham poured him and was glad to moisten his dry mouth and ease the tension in his throat. 

When Hugo and Sir James arrived they started an uneasy meal. James seemed puzzled but unsure as to what was going on; Hugo fixed his suspicious gaze on Arcane and made sure to toy with his favourite, wickedly sharp knife in a meaningful manner. They ate in near silence, Arcane's appetite was ruined but he forced himself to eat, concentrating on the food and hoping that he would get a chance to discretely tidy himself before he had to leave the table. He was aware that he *really* needed to deal with his physical needs before they led him to disaster. He carefully ignored Lissa, who was watching him every bit as carefully as Hugo, and made sure to speak only to Graham. 

The Doctor had begun to feel calmer, if not exactly comfortable, when his hard won self-control was shattered. He felt something work its way up his leg and then there was a firm pressure in his lap. He looked across at Lissa who was smiling coyly as she pressed her stockinged foot into his groin. She wriggled her toes and pressed down on his sensitive flesh, which wasn't much protected by the thin fabric of his briefs. Arcane bit down hard, bruising his lip, in his attempt not to react to this maneuver. He was well aware that he couldn't take this kind of stimulation. Lissa wriggled her big toe hard against his cock and Arcane couldn't keep from wriggling in his seat. Despite his best efforts he let out a little yelp that was as much pain as pleasure. It was certainly odd behaviour for the lunch table and had both James and Hugo looking at him, with Hugo grinning humourlessly as he fingered his knife. 

Dr. Arcane cast a desperate look at Graham, who knew something had gone wrong but was perplexed as to what it was. However he did have a simple formula for figuring out when the Doctor was in trouble - find the woman and follow it through from there. That was easy in this case. He caught the triumphant look on Lissa's face and worked it out. With no little degree of satisfaction he reached under the table and grasped her intrusive leg, pushing it roughly away. This movement coincided exactly with Hugo's decision to catch Arcane out. As a result Graham had his hand just near to Arcane's exposed groin when Hugo pushed the table away from their side in a dramatic cascade of rattling dishes and spilt food. 

He was rewarded by the sight of Graham apparently engaged in some interesting foreplay with his employer and spluttered in indignant disappointment. Sir James got to his feet with great difficulty and held himself upright. "Doctor, I have never encountered such debauched and inconsiderate behaviour as that between you and your assistant. Can't you restrain your animal passions to your bedroom rather than constantly flaunting yourselves publicly, especially in front of my wife?" 

He gestured to Lissa to get up from the table, and Hugo rushed to assist him. "You may have a moment to compose yourselves, and then I insist that you return to work." 

It took a while for the room to clear and Graham sat frozen, worried about Arcane's response. He was amazed when the Doctor laughed, a sound of genuine amusement. "That was priceless old chap, the disappointment of that Neanderthal twit when he just caught me with you!" Graham sagged with relief; he'd got something right. It was amazing. 

Then the Doctor turned serious; he stood up and grasped Graham's hand, forcing him to his feet. He grasped his assistant roughly and pulled him close. Graham was terribly aware that Arcane had not yet zipped himself up and he struggled against getting to close, it was too intimate an embrace. 

"Graham," Arcane said gently, "you know you're the only one I trust." He bent his head to brush his lips against Graham's neck, "I need you," he whispered, "I can't go on like this." As he spoke he ran his hands over Graham's back, gently caressing him. 

"I... I." Stuttering Graham felt his voice crack as the Doctor’s hand moved under his shirt and grazed along his bare skin. He weakly pushed at his employer, "No, I..." 

"Come on Graham," Arcane coaxed, teeth nipping at the man's earlobe, "I know you want me. Your body tells me everything I need to know." 

Stumped for a way to deny what was by now obvious Graham froze in place as the Doctor took things to the next level, grasping his hand and placing it over his brief covered erection. His brain quickly took a trip downwards as he felt that hot heat pressing against his hand. With a huge surge of willpower he managed to free his hand, fingers reluctantly pulling away. Stepping backwards he avoided his employer's gaze, spared the need to try and salvage the situation by the reappearance of Hugo. With a start Graham felt Arcane grab his arm and jerk him so he was standing in front of the Doctor. 

"Your performance may have fooled my employer Dr. Arcane," Hugo didn't even glance at Graham, instead fixing Arcane with a glare. "I know you are up to something and I will be watching you closely! No one disobeys Sir James." 

"Hugo, old chap, I can assure nothing is going on that you are not already fully aware of." Smoothly Arcane smiled, fingers frantically trying to yank up his zipper over tender flesh. He finally managed to get his pants done up with the minimum amount of pain. 

"Save it Arcane," Hugo snarled, his manner losing all attempts at civility. "I suggest you get back to work before I find a better way to use your time." For emphasis he flicked his knife out, smirking as Arcane paled and took a step back. 

"Er, getting back to work seems like a jolly good idea. I think I'll go do that right now," Swallowing he backed out of the room with as much grace as possible. Throwing a glare at his assistant, "come along Graham." 

Silently Graham trudged along the hallways, for the first time he was happy that the Doctor wasn't talking to him. Maybe he'd forgotten about what happened over lunch, yeah, that was it ... the whole thing had just been Arcane's frustration talking. A man of Dr. Arcane's genius couldn't really want him. Graham did experience an annoying wave of disappointment at that thought, an emotion he determinedly ignored. 

They reached the lab intact, Arcane getting straight to work with Graham following his lead. This continued for several hours, the specimen samples slowly but surely reducing in number. Bending over to load the latest batch back into the refrigeration unit Graham abruptly felt a presence behind him.

Turning around he swallowed heavily at the hungry look Arcane was giving him. Graham opened his mouth to speak only to find a very agile tongue in the way as the Doctor surged forward and pinned him against the wall. Defences crumbling in the first assault Graham clung to Dr. Arcane, groaning as he felt a knee slid between his thighs to press insistently against an erection he didn't even know he had. 

*Gotcha, * smirking triumphantly at the needy sound his assistant made Arcane relaxed his hold. Sure now that Graham was his for the taking. Thus he was unprepared for the sudden shove Graham made, stumbling backwards and staring in shock. 

Breathe rasping heavily Graham hunched in on himself, "I'm, I'm sorry Doctor... really..." Biting his lower lip he looked pleadingly at his employer to understand. "This isn't right, I, I work for you, I … " * shouldn't want this as much as I do, * thankfully that excuse didn't make it past his vocal cords. "It just would be wrong." He finished lamely. 

"Graham," Arcane gritted in frustration, "I do believe I am more qualified in making the decision on what is right or wrong here." He made a move back towards Graham only to stop when the man slid away from him. "Is there something you aren't telling me Graham? I know you want me." 

"I -" The word 'don't' seemed to stick in his throat. 

"Don't bother to deny it Graham," Lowering his voice intimately he again cornered his assistant against the wall. Running one hand down the man's chest he pressed the other one against his shoulder. Leaning in Arcane's lips barely grazed Graham's neck, just enough that he could feel his assistant shiver and his pulse jump. 

"Sir, please," Graham whispered, throat tightening, as the paradoxical need to hurl himself closer to Arcane and run as far away as possible overwhelmed him. With a small distressed sound Graham managed to push the Doctor away. Panicking, needing to get away before the reasons why not giving into his employer faded Graham headed for the door, "I, I should go get more samples. We ... we're almost out." Not waiting for a reaction he hurried out of the lab breathing a sigh of relief once the door closed safely behind him. Not leaving things to chance he hurried off in the first direction he turned. A few minutes to himself was all he needed to regain his composure. 

"Graham ..." Groaning in frustration Arcane considered beating his head against the wall as his assistant practically fled from the room. *Dammit Graham, why must you always make things so bloody difficult?* Scowling he considered going after the man before quickly deciding it was best to let Graham calm down. *Besides he can't go far, I do know where he's spending the night. * Grinning Arcane felt a thrill of anticipation surge though him at the thought. 

Shuffling down yet another identical hallway Graham decided he was quite lost and that Sir James had a truly awful taste in home design. Anyone with that many old suits of armour had to have a few screws loose. Pausing to gaze at one really horrible rusted suit Graham almost jumped out of his skin when a hand lightly touched his arm. 

"Let off your leash little man," Stomach sinking Graham turned to face the woman with a barely concealed frown of distaste. 

"The same could be said of you Milady," *tramp, * his mind supplied. 

Lissa laughed, eyes crinkling up in amusement, "Perhaps I should go visit Anton now that you're not in the way." 

"You leave him alone!" Graham took a threatening step forward. 

"Ohh, are you defending his honour Graham," Sweetly she smiled, "Does he know you're in love with him?" 

Eyebrows raising Graham gave her his best-baffled look; "I have no idea what you're talking about lady." 

"You don't hide it very well; I can see it every time you look at him when you think he isn't watching." Grinning she leaned closer, "of course you know he doesn't care about you in the slightest." 

"You don't know anything about Dr. Arcane or me!" Nevertheless her words only served to give strength to the little voice that whispered in the back of his mind. 

"I know a man like Anton will never truly want someone like you;" she raked a gaze from his head to his feet, her expression making clear what she thought. Despite himself Graham cringed, "He needs someone that's his equal not merely a servant." Tilting her head she looked thoughtfully at the silent and somewhat stricken looking man. "And you know what servant's are for don't you. For taking care of needs and then disposing of." 

"You, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Firmly Graham collected himself enough to snap back, holding steady before her patronizing stare. 

"You can try to fool yourself as much as you want Graham, but you and I both know that the only reason Anton would touch you is that he can't have me." Pityingly she patted his arm. "Try not to take it so hard Graham; being a substitute isn't that degrading. Oh wait," Lissa stopped, one perfectly manicured fingernail tapping against her lips, "yes, it really is that degrading. Still," she smiled crudely, "at least you'll provide enough release for Anton that when he reaches me he'll last for a long, long time." Laughing cruelly she swept past Graham's shuddering form, leaving him alone with her words. 

*Bitch* mentally shouting after that dreadful woman Graham slumped against the wall, trying to regain control over his emotions. He felt positively sick and had to wipe a layer of cold sweat off his forehead. *I shouldn't let her get to me; she doesn't know anything about me! * Fiercely he stamped on the little voice that agreed with everything that tramp had said, that said she was right and he was nothing more to Arcane than a convenience, ready and waiting to be used. Graham was still lost in thought when Hugo found him, with no idea how long he'd been standing in the same place. 

"You should not be here Mr. Graham," Hugo's deep voice grated, one huge hand reaching out and snagging him by the arm. "It's time for supper, everyone is waiting. Please follow me.” 

Not given much choice Graham let himself be dragged along behind Sir James retainer, not even bothering to object to the too tight grip on his arm. Although the thought of eating made him feel nauseous he knew he had to put up the appearance that everything was all right. It wouldn't do for the Doctor to suspect anything was wrong. The last thing he needed right now was to have his employer question him. 

Reaching the dining room Graham could feel himself shrink back slightly as the first face he saw was Lissa's innocently smiling one. Fighting the urge to punch her in the perfect teeth he muttered some apology for being late and took his place sitting besides Arcane. 

Arcane raised an eyebrow at his assistant, somewhat startled when Graham just looked at him before turning to pick at his food. Instinctively he felt that something must have happened, spotting Lissa's triumphant expression Arcane quickly surmised it had something to do with her. *I'll get the truth later, * frowning he also began eating, his appetite not quite as strong as it had been a few moments ago. 

Supper was a silent affair with very little conversation and what there was of it was strained. With Graham replying only in monosyllables, Dr. Arcane not bothering to conceal his distaste for the company and Lissa openly flirting with Arcane, even Sir James was relieved once the affair drew to a close. With the Doctor remaining unresponsive to his wife's flirtations Sir James decided that he might just have been wrong about his original impression of the man. 

"I think it's time for everyone to get some rest," Sir James abruptly stood up, "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow Dr. Arcane. I expect results." Gesturing for his wife to stand up also he started to make his slow way out of the room. "Show our guests to their room Hugo. Good night gentlemen." 

Nodding respectfully Hugo waited for his master to leave before scowling at the two men left. "Come along please." Arcane stood up and made to follow as Hugo strode out of the room, Graham reluctantly trailing behind. He wished he could ask for a separate room, dreading what might happen once he was alone with the Doctor. Graham knew Arcane had noticed something was wrong, and it wouldn't be like the man to leave a mystery alone. 

It only seemed like moments later when he was left all alone in their room, with only the huge bed between him and his employer. 

"What's wrong Graham?" Arcane moved closer, stopping when he observed Graham take a reciprocal step backwards. 

"Nothing, Sir, what makes you think something is wrong?" Graham wondered if he wished hard enough he would be able to sink through the floor. 

"Don't play coy with me Graham," The Doctor stared at his assistant; he hadn't seen the man this nervous in a long time. "Did that woman say or do something to you?" 

"I, er, I ..." Graham gazed around him, trying to avoid meeting the Doctor's eyes, aware that he had almost no will of his own once his employer got the chance to work his hypnotic ways on him. He grabbed his pajamas, which were laid out on the bed; "I just really want a shower." Entering the bathroom before Arcane could say anything else, he locked the door and sagged against it, heart racing. He was grateful for the sanctuary it afforded but was well aware that he had only bought some time; he couldn't stay here all night. 

A part of him wanted to surrender to the inevitable, just to get it over with and stop the anticipation of what could happen. And a treacherous voice in the back of his mind concurred, *you want it; you know you've always wanted it; you've just been too much of a coward to admit it. * Graham bit his lip and stifled the groan that threatened to escape him. He remembered the heat of the Doctor's body pressed against his, the feel of that smooth skin under his hands and, most of all, the brief contact he had had with Arcane's erection. His own body responded with desire, he wanted the man, how could he not? He had been with him so long, loved him so long. 

That thought bought back the vicious words of that conniving bitch Lissa. Love? 

Much though he despised that woman he knew she was right, Dr. Arcane didn't feel anything remotely like that towards him; even ‘like’ was stretching things. He was kept around because he was useful, a convenience. If he had sex with the Doctor it would just be another way that Arcane could have power over him. Graham felt his erection wilt, his desire fading away with the pain of loving someone who would never return it. 

He threw his pajamas on the floor and undressed wearily. When he stepped into the shower he held his face up to the first spray of water and let it beat back the coldness he felt. 

Dr. Arcane prowled the bedroom restlessly, when he heard the shower he realised Graham might be some time. *Damn him, why is he being so difficult? He obviously wants me so why can't we just get on with it?* He began to get undressed, critically evaluating his reflection in the full-length mirror. In all honesty he wasn't looking his best; the strain of the last few days was showing. Still that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the haggard look had its romantic side and Graham was such a nurturing little sod. 

Arcane let his clothes lay the way they fell, they weren't his property or his choice and he had no interest in looking after them. Besides, he smiled to himself Graham would tidy up later. He was too well programmed to resist. 

He examined his naked body in the mirror, too thin even by his own standards. When he got out of here he was going to have a damned good holiday, get some proper rest and food. And, he couldn't help thinking about it, women. His cock, already swollen, twitched and hardened some more. That was a mistake, thinking about women, thinking about Lissa. He took a deep breath, tried to calm down and not let the nagging ache in his groin get to him. It wouldn't be long now, he just had to get Graham out of that bloody bathroom, settle the little twerp's nerves and then he could get some relief. 

He checked out his reflection once more, he had thought of waiting for Graham naked - it was certainly the straightforward option - but his assistant was obviously skittish and that might panic him. Reluctantly he put on the rather dull cotton pajamas that had been chosen for him and lay on the bed, spread-eagled so that Graham couldn't miss the prominent bulge at his groin. What a lucky chap Graham was, he was about to have his first experience of Anton Arcane. The Doctor smiled reflectively, at last something was going to go right in this damnable place, he was going to get the sex he needed and deserved and Graham was going to have an experience that would make him even more obligingly loyal and devoted. His grin turned wolfish at the thought of how overwhelmed and grateful Graham was going to be after this. The sound of running water ceased and Arcane forced himself not to look towards the bathroom door. 

Graham delayed as long as he could; drying himself off and changing into his pajamas but finally he had to leave his sanctuary. When he crept into the bedroom the Doctor lay staring fixedly at the ceiling. Unfortunately he hadn't fallen asleep, well that had always been unlikely. Graham tried to find some little task to do to delay the fearful moment. He started fussing around with Arcane's clothes, hanging them in the wardrobe until he heard the calm voice behind him. 

"Stop that." 

He dropped the clothes immediately and turned round. Arcane had lifted himself slightly on one elbow so that he could face his assistant. "Stop fussing Graham and come to bed. Now." His voice was so beautiful that it took the edge off the element of command. Graham had always found that English accent irresistible even when it was used to scream abuse, now it was low and husky and Graham was hypnotised by the sound. He rubbed his sweating palms together and made his way carefully around to the free side of the bed where he perched nervously on the edge. 

Arcane reached out and patted the area of bedspread next to him. "Come closer, I don't bite." 

Graham moved further up the bed until he was balanced awkwardly up near the pillows. "We need to talk, Sir." he spoke determinedly; surely Arcane would see how foolish it was for them to ... to ... he couldn't even complete the thought in his own mind. 

"Talk," Arcane said smoothly, "of course Graham, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" 

Graham clutched at a pillow nervously, "I...I... just don't think this is a good idea. I'm your employee Sir." 

"My dear chap, you are much more than my employee, you are my friend and have been for a long time." Arcane feigned his best sentimental expression. 

*Well you certainly kept that a secret from me! * Graham twisted his fingers nervously together; "I still think we would regret it Sir, if anything happened." 

Arcane managed to keep from gritting his teeth in frustration. How much more torment was he to endure. He squirmed slightly in his discomfort. Graham was turning out to be more annoying than he could have expected. He slid over so that he could get closer to Graham, who squirmed away holding a pillow in front of him like a shield. Arcane recognised that this situation needed cautious handling. He reached out a hand and lightly laid it on Graham's leg, no pressure, no sudden movements. 

"Graham," he spoke as gently as possible, "you have to tell me what's really wrong? You wanted me earlier, I know you were nervous but I felt you respond." He moved his hand higher, stroking Graham's thigh. It felt good to be touching someone. He felt the other man grow calmer under his hand and moved a little closer still, so that their bodies were almost touching. He moved his hand higher, just brushing it over Graham's groin. He was aware that their closeness was having an effect; there were definite signs of arousal. 

Arcane couldn't quite resist the urge to move in a little more, he pressed his hand down so that he could feel the heat and the throbbing pulse in Graham's growing erection. For just a moment there was a welcoming response, Arcane heard a slight groan from the other man and felt his cock thrust against his hand. Encouraged he reached out to drag Graham down into an easier position. 

Without any warning Graham pulled away. He pushed at Arcane with both hands and forced himself out of bed. He stood trembling, gazing down at his employer. "No," putting as much determination as he could muster into his voice, Graham repeated firmly, "No." 

Arcane looked up at him, "No! You're saying no to *me*!" He couldn't believe it – Graham was turning him down!! 

"I won't do this, Sir. I won't." 

Arcane was aware that his temper was barely under control. He had been so warm snugged up close to Graham, so sure that he was about to be satisfied that even the ache in his groin felt like pleasurable anticipation. Now he was disappointed, frustrated and damned angry. He breathed deeply, he had to at least get Graham back into bed and losing his temper wouldn't achieve that. 

"Lissa said something to you didn't she? Something to make you afraid of this. I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of I'll be gentle. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself." He kept his tone low and soothing. 

Graham stood trembling, how could he explain? He couldn't talk about his feelings to Dr. Arcane, he just couldn't. The man would only use it against him in some way. The Doctor just wanted someone to satisfy his lust, there was no feeling here. Graham flushed; he had to keep Arcane from learning how he felt, even if it meant admitting something he was quite embarrassed over. Panicking he blurted out, "I've never...I don't know how." 

Arcane forced a smile, "Is that all old chap, first time with a man? Don't worry, I'm a bit out of practice in that area myself but I assure you I know what to do. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself." 

"No, I've never, with anyone ... not with ..." Graham stared at the floor, aware of the red creeping up his face, "I mean not with a woman either." 

"You're a virgin!" Arcane couldn't keep the shock from his voice, noting how his assistant flinched ever so slightly. God how could anyone reach his age and still be virgin?! He choked back a groan; he hadn't anticipated it was going to be this difficult. Clearing his throat he went for the logical approach, "you responded to me earlier Graham, you must want to experience this. I'm sure you want *something*?" 

"I don't know, Sir. I'm just really tired, can't we just ... sleep?" Graham carefully lifted his eyes, giving the Doctor a pleading expression. "Please, Sir." 

Arcane pondered the question, being close to that warm and familiar body had felt nice, quite comfortable really - except that it further inflamed his desperate need for relief. Still if he said yes it would at least get Graham back into bed, and present the opportunity to encourage the man's repressed desires. "If that's what you want, Graham." 

"Yes, Sir." He couldn't believe Arcane was seriously giving up, still, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Arcane sighed, "Very well. You'd better get into bed before you catch cold." He gestured to the bathroom door, "I'm just going to...." When Arcane came back Graham was tightly curled up on his side of the bed. Arcane shrugged and climbed in beside him, lying just close enough to feel his warmth and risking resting one hand lightly on his waist. Graham tensed for a moment, wondering if Arcane was going to break their agreement and try something, but he seemed to have resigned himself to going chastely to sleep. 

Graham didn't know how long it had taken him to get to sleep, and he couldn't conjure up any clear memory of the dreams that had coloured his sleep. He just knew that he had dreamed. He woke up in pitch darkness and was momentarily confused; he was lying next to someone, tucked in close to a softly snoring body. He wasn't alarmed, despite this being an almost unprecedented experience. Remembering who was curled up against him and whose arms were loosely wrapped around him caused Graham to smile in the darkness, it felt good. He wriggled slightly as he tried to settle back to sleep and felt the tell tale hardness that pressed against his thigh. Well, he could hardly be surprised at that, the Doctor had had an almost permanent hard-on since their imprisonment and close physical contact wasn't going to help change that. Despite his own best intentions Graham felt his body responding to the warmth surrounding him. He tried to distract himself, determined not to let desire affect his judgement. The Doctor was probably dreaming about that slut Lissa anyway. How could such a brilliant man let such an obvious piece of trash get to him? Graham sighed, it was something he'd never known, physical desire for him had never been enough to take the risk of exposing himself in that way. Even with no actual experience he knew he wouldn't be able to shrug off sex as casually as the Doctor did. Especially with the way he felt about the man. 

*So why are you just laying there? * Came an intrusive little voice from the recesses of his mind, somewhere near to where those elusive dreams were stored. *How come you're letting a jealous bitch poison your mind against the one person you care about? How come you listened to anything she said?*

Graham lay still, trying to sort out the conflicting thoughts that were scurrying around in his brain. Why was he letting *anyone* else presume to comment on his relationship with Dr. Arcane. Sure the Doctor could be selfish, but he was also a great man and above the petty considerations of ordinary people. Graham knew that he had had nothing and been nothing till he met Anton Arcane and now he was creating this great melodrama because Arcane wanted to meet his sexual needs with the one person who really knew and understood him. He shifted, growing slightly uncomfortable now, too hot in his cocoon of blankets.

Almost unconsciously he had let his hand stray down to the growing bulge in his pajamas. The Doctor was right, he did want this, his body was a damned sight more honest than his mind. And he admitted to himself, he was curious about sex. It wasn't like he'd never considered it before; just ... no one had ever interested him enough. Well, except Stella, but that ... that wasn't something he was going to think about. Still he had learnt so much from his mentor; why not also learn about sex? For all he knew they might never get out of this place, they might die here, and it was Anton Arcane, the man who already owned his loyalty and devotion. Why not let it happen? 

So deciding Graham began to press himself back against Arcane, moving so he could feel Arcane's erection more firmly. At first he got no response, but then he heard a faint moan from the Doctor and felt him react to the pressure, thrusting back against Graham's movements. 

"Graham," a faint whisper in the darkness, "are you awake?" 

He swallowed anxiously before answering, "Yes Sir." 

A momentary pause and then, "I see." Graham could almost imagine the grin on his employers face as the arms around his waist tightened and gently rolled him onto his back. "Come here then." 

Arcane pulled his assistant in tightly, kissing him, gently, lightly at first but then with more intensity. He pulled himself on top of Graham, grinning in satisfaction as the man gasped and shivered. Nibbling on his assistant's lower lip, he waited until Graham opened his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss before he gave in and allowed his tongue to tangle with the other man's. 

Graham was making rather desperate whining noises, hands clutching his upper arms and hips rocking upwards before he broke the kiss. Arcane slipped one leg between Graham's thighs, grinding his erection against Graham's in a hard, rhythmical movement. The pressure had them both panting, Arcane's cock was so hard that the stimulation was as much pain as pleasure but he could not bear to stop the agonizing, delicious feelings; especially with the way Graham was moving under him, so desperately and out-of-control. 

Arcane unwrapped his arms from around Graham and struggled with his pajamas, trying to wriggle out of the trousers with as little interruption to his intense thrusting as possible. He was breathing heavily as he managed to kick the intrusive garment off. "I want you naked," he gasped to Graham, his voice rough with need and exertion. Graham had never realised before his own hunger for the touch of naked flesh. He struggled to help the Doctor undress him, all the while impatient to get his hands on the newly exposed body of his employer. 

Graham ran his hands over Arcane’s back, tracing soft skin and firm muscles with reverent fingertips, emboldened when the Doctor shivered. Why had he never realised that this was what he wanted, to be able to touch Arcane like this. He let his hands wander down, daring to go lower, sliding curious fingers over the Doctor’s erection, instantly addicted to the hot, silky feel. He was rewarded by a low moan that encouraged him to bring both hands round to fully caress Arcane's cock. He had to shift slightly get some room to explore and while this did lessen the grinding pleasure of their two erections rubbing together; it was worth it though to feel the full naked expanse of the other man's erection, curling his hand around it to feel the size of it, thrilling to the heat and throbbing pulse under his hands. 

Arcane smiled at his assistant's newly discovered enthusiasm. Letting one hand stray, he blazed a trail down soft, sweating skin before griped Graham's flesh with gentle pressure, sliding his palm up and down in an age-old rhythm. Graham cried out, thrusting wildly against his employer; that one gesture had him so close to coming he was unable to breathe for one glorious second. Slowing down the pace Arcane released his hold on Graham's cock and gently pushed him away, smirking at his assistant's whimpers of disappointment. 

"Slowly, old chap," he licked a path to the man's ear, "we don't want to rush it." 

Graham struggled to hear what the Doctor was saying, that accent so close breathed across his ear had him arching shamelessly up against the other man, "Sir?" Plaintively he wiggled under the Doctor's confining weight, trying to increase the friction. 

"Graham, I want you, I want to be inside you." Arcane bit down on the nearest piece of flesh. 

Graham stilled, almost losing his erection at the bolt of cold fear that shot through him. "Sir, I, I..." 

Arcane stroked his assistant reassuringly, "It'll be good," he husked, "you can trust me." He could feel that Graham was still resistant, damn that was frustrating, why couldn't the man just co-operate? He struggled to keep his tone gentle, he had waited so long and he was going to have a proper fuck whether Graham liked it or not.

He reached out a hand to the bedside table, glad that he'd had the foresight to bring some hand cream in from the bathroom. "I've got lubricant," he reassured, "I won't hurt you." Wrapping his arms around Graham he gently manoeuvred him onto his stomach. There was no resistance, just a limp passivity. Arcane kept talking, nonsense mostly, he knew that Graham was entranced by his voice and his accent - it usually had a calming effect. 

"Sir, please," Graham protested weakly, Arcane’s reassurances doing little to dull his fear. "I..." 

Arcane stroked down Graham’s back, fingers digging into tense muscles, before running his hands over his arse with a caressing touch. "Nice arse," allowing his desire to show in a husky whisper, grinning as his assistant let out a breathy moan, "I need it Graham, I need you. You have to experience this, to know what it feels like to be truly joined. Don't you want to feel me inside you Graham? Filling you completely?" Placing kisses across his assistant's shoulders, he waited for an answer. The only sounds the other man was capable of making were little incoherent whimpers. *Left the little bugger speechless, * smugly he considered the lack of protest as a sign of assent. 

Graham lifted his hips to allow Arcane to slide a couple of pillows under him, trying to ignore the faint feeling of ridiculousness of the position. *I do want this, don't I? He won't hurt me. * Graham choked back a whimper of uncertainty, his mind whirling. 

Arcane ran his hands over the raised buttocks of his assistant, delightful, so submissive. He found he rather liked Graham's sad little attempts to resist him, added a little flavour to the encounter. His cock throbbed in anticipation as he contemplated at last being able to satisfy himself. Dammit, he needed this. He picked up the jar of hand cream and unscrewed the lid, giving momentary consideration to whether he should use a condom but that would mean going to fetch his wallet and clearly Graham was no infection risk. And as for himself, obviously he was all right. Anton Arcane did *not* contract sexually transmitted diseases. He scooped up a big handful of cream and slathered it over his hands before working some between Graham's buttocks. The intimate touch was met with a half-hearted wriggle of resistance. Arcane ran a calming hand down Graham's back, "Easy now," he urged, "this will hurt the more you struggle." 

Arcane eased one well-lubricated finger into Graham's body, feeling the tight clenched resistance from the ring of muscle that guarded the passage. "Do try to relax old chap, that will makes things a lot easier for you." he paused to place a reassuring kiss on one shoulder. 

Graham was trying to choke back his fear, *relax? How could he possibly relax? * He fought the urge to resist, *just keep calm, let it happen, lots of men do this, it can't be so bad. * Breathing deeply he did his best to relax and enjoy to not-totally-unpleasant sensations. 

Arcane was feeling impatient now; his cock was twitching to get into that hot, tight place currently occupied by his finger. Using more cream he slid a second finger to join the first. This time Graham couldn't hold back a cry as the fingers were used to widen the entrance rather ruthlessly. Arcane stretched and prodded, wanting to prepare the way for his cock as quickly as possible. Graham was certainly still tense, and ideally he should be worked on a bit longer, stretched more slowly with another finger. And while a part of him would enjoy taking his time, enjoy teasing Graham until the man was writhing deliciously under him ... a larger part needed to satisfy himself. NOW! So he pressed on even more ruthlessly, spreading his fingers to force the entrance wider, before deciding he had done enough. His cock was almost unbearably swollen, the head weeping with pre-cum. He needed the release of a good fuck and he needed it now. 

The Doctor knelt up on the bed behind Graham, slicking his erection with the hand cream, even that light touch coming close to undoing him. He edged closer, his cock nudging at Graham's entrance. The throbbing, swollen head was pushed relentlessly into his assistant's body, both men crying out. Arcane cried with delight and triumph as he felt the hot passage tight around his aching flesh - with such exquisite and agonising pressure. Graham, however, cried with pain, he felt as though he was being ripped apart as his employer slid all the way in without pause. 

"Relax," he gasped, it took all his willpower to hold still and let Graham adjust, waiting until the man hesitantly moved back against him. He panted, hands griping Graham's hips tightly, "So good, Graham," he moaned, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. This time his cock found Graham's prostate and rubbed hard against it. 

Graham was the one to moan then, the sensations in his arse changed with a jolt. He still felt the burn from the intrusion but lightning bolts of pleasure shot through him at every thrust. Even the fullness of having another man's cock filling him - Arcane's cock, his dazed mind supplied - was starting to feel pleasant. More than pleasant actually. A rather tingly warmth was flooding through his body, making him gasp and thrust back against the pressure, wanting desperately to feel Arcane faster and harder but unable to vocalize the words. 

They were both breathless and sweating as they climbed rapidly towards a climax. Almost instinctively Arcane reached round to Graham's cock, intending to help him come but there was little need. Moaning and crying out, each in their separate worlds of pleasure and sensation they came within seconds of each other.

Arcane slumped on top of his assistant, "Oh that was good," he gasped weakly, "damned good." He allowed himself a few moments of rest, before sliding off with a farewell kiss to the side of Graham's neck. 

Graham tiredly smiled turning so he could face his employer and now lover. He reached out to the Doctor ... who had shifted over to his side of the bed. 

"Night Graham," Arcane called cheerfully, as he reached out a hand for the duvet and, covering himself up, lay with his back to his assistant and settled down for sleep. 

For a moment Graham was confused, he’d hoped for a little more than that. Slowly inching away from Arcane, he curled up himself, shivering as a ball of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. He really should have known better than to think this actually meant more for Arcane than a quick fuck to relief the tension. This was why he'd never had sex before, to avoid the feeling of having been used. Slowly Graham fell into the blessed darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 No Place Like Home

Graham stirred, a light touch against his chest forcing him to swim up through the layers of grey fog shrouding his mind. “Hmm, what?” Lazily he tried to bat the hand aside and slip back to sleep, wanting to cling to another few moments of peace. Lips trailed down his throat, and he sleepily moved to give the teasing caresses more room. 

“Wake up Graham,” a low voice murmured, a heavy weight moving to pin him against the mattress. “You don’t want to miss all the fun.” 

“Huh,” finally opening his eyes Graham stared up at the Doctor’s wicked grin. “Er,” swallowing he tried to move, finding it all but impossible to do more than wiggle in any direction, “good morning.” 

“Good morning Graham,” purring Arcane shifted, pulling the restricting blankets out of the way before aligning their bodies more snugly. Grinning at his assistant’s resulting gasp he couldn’t help adding, “and it is going to be a very good morning.” 

“Doctor?” voice close to whining Graham knew he wouldn’t be able to resist his employer’s seductive touch when the man started placing warm kisses down his chest. 

“Yes, Graham,” not pausing in his task, Arcane didn’t even bother to look up. He was too focused on mapping the different tastes and textures offered up by his assistant’s skin, surprisingly soft and silky in some sections. Really, he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of taking Graham before this. The man was so delightfully submissive; it gave him a thrill knowing he was Graham’s first lover. *And the only one he’ll ever have, * slightly disturbed by that thought Arcane at last paused, looking up at Graham’s flushed face. “You wanted something?” 

“Yes, I,” Graham desperately tried to control his breathing, “do we, er, have time to - you know ...” he at last offered up weakly. 

Arcane laughed, amused, “to ‘you know’ what, Graham?” He grinned, one hand grasping his assistant’s erection firmly, “do this, or,” with his other hand he brushed against the entrance to Graham’s body, feeling himself grow harder at the needy gasp his assistant gave, “do this.” Growling he allowed one finger to penetrate the tight passage ever so slightly. 

“Uhhnn, that,” Graham whimpered, thrusting back against Arcane’s hand, all shame lost in the wave of desire burning through him. 

“Well I don’t know Graham,” teasing, Arcane pretended to ponder the answer; “we may of course be interrupted at any time. Certain people around here seem to have no sense of manners.” Slowly he reached for the bottle of hand lotion he’d discarded last night, “would you care to take the chance?” 

Graham grit his teeth as Arcane poured some lotion on his hands and slid one finger back inside, his muscles gripping greedily, trying to draw the digit in deeper. Slowly another finger joined the first, stretching his flesh lazily. “Doctor,” he clutched at the bed sheets, trying to stop himself from thrusting back against the man’s hand. It was bad enough he was already hard without having even been barely touched yet.

“Patience, Graham,” Arcane eased a third finger in, loving how his assistant squirmed under him. 

“Please, Doctor,” Graham begged shifting restlessly under his employer, if the man didn’t hurry up he was going to explode before he could be fucked.

“Yes, beg for it Graham,” Arcane growled. Pulling his hand free, ignoring Graham’s whine at the loss of sensation, he grabbed the lotion and slicked his erection. Leaning forward he positioned himself to sink into his assistant’s welcoming body with one push. 

Graham swallowed; body trembling under the intense onslaught. There was almost no pain, only a burning pleasure that fused all his nerve endings into the wonderful feeling of fullness. 

“Yess,” Arcane hissed, pulling almost the whole way out before thrusting back in. Graham was panting under him, flushed and out of control. Arcane hardened further at the notion that it was he that had driven his assistant out of control, *damn I’m good. * Smugly he slid his hands up Graham’s warm flesh, tweaking a nipple in passing before sliding both hands through his hair and dragging him into a kiss. The new position forced him inside even deeper and he drowned Graham’s whimper in a breath-stealing kiss. Sliding his tongue in, he encouraged Graham’s to come out and play, groaning when his assistant took the hint and began to kiss him back fiercely. 

“Please,” arching into his employer’s restraining body he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. 

“Yes,” thrusting lightly once, it took all his considerable self-control to hold still, buried deeply in his assistant’s body. Arcane’s voice deepened, “beg for me Graham, I want to hear you tell me what you want.” 

“Dooccttorr,” voice hovering uncomfortably near a whine Graham squirmed, desperately trying to make the Doctor move. 

Nuzzling his lips against Graham’s ear he breathed, “I don’t hear you begging Graham. You have to tell me what you want or I’m not going to move.” 

“Please,” panting Graham held onto the Doctor’s arms, “don’t ... need you.” 

“Yes,” groaning Arcane couldn’t resist thrusting, pulling out and sinking as far as he could go in the man’s tight, warm body, “is this what you want Graham?” 

“Harder,” Graham forced the word out, a blush staining his cheeks as the Doctor grinned approvingly. Without further teasing Arcane let loose his control, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Trying to push himself into Graham’s body so far the man would never be able to feel empty again, never doubt whom he belonged to. 

Almost sobbing Graham was frantic to reach that spine-melting moment he’d felt for the first time last night. Biting hard on the closest piece of the Doctor he could reach, Graham muffled his cries as his employer grasped his cock and squeezed, coming in the almost too tight grip. 

“Bloody hell Graham,” Arcane struggled desperately to prolong his own pleasure; fucking Graham was something he could definitely get used to, “you bit me.” 

Graham muttered something that could be interpreted as ‘sorry’; if Arcane hadn’t cut him off with a quick, hard kiss, growling, “it begs to return the favour.” Suiting action to words he leaned down, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh under Graham’s jaw. Sucking lightly he could feel himself tremble and then soar off the edge as Graham moaned and arched wantonly against him. Panting heavily it was several long seconds before he was aware of still being deeply buried in his assistant. “Should have done this a long time ago,” he murmured absently, peppering his words with small bites down the man’s throat. Exhausted he managed to roll to his side, at last pulling free. 

Tiredly, muscles aching in the most delicious ways Arcane stretched. He only allowed himself a few moments of rest, relaxing to the sound of his assistant trying to calm his breathing before getting out of bed. “Now I believe it’s time for a shower before our resident watchdog comes to fetch us for the day.” Turning to go, he paused with his hand on the doorknob, glancing back, “coming?” 

“Er, yes, sir,” almost dazed Graham hesitantly got out of bed, half-turning to grab for a sheet; embarrassed to be walking naked in front of a staring Arcane; before abandoning the idea. 

Letting his eyes drift lazily over Graham’s body Arcane grinned as the man’s obvious self-consciousness deepened into a fascinating full body blush. “Very nice, Graham,” leading the way into the bathroom, he set the shower to warm while his assistant waited nervously besides him. Stepping under the spray he held his hand out, pulling Graham in with him. “Wash,” handing the man a bar of soap he turned his back. Almost shyly hands ran over his back, silky suds and firm pressure making a pleasant sensation. Relaxing Arcane allowed himself to enjoy Graham’s careful exploration of his body, which wasn’t without its arousing factor when the man seemed to take great joy in washing every inch. 

Graham’s breathing was a trifle unsteady by the time he finished; this was the intimacy he’d hoped for last night. Washing the Doctor seemed so personal and intimate he couldn’t help but wonder if this would become a part of his regular duties or if when they got away everything would return to normal. Would his employer want him when he no longer had the need? These questions haunted Graham until he forced himself to ignore them. He’d enjoy what time he had of the Doctor’s attention and take things as they came when they got back to Houma. Stepping back he was surprised when Arcane took the soap from him and with gentle hands, returned the favour. 

Twenty minutes had passed before they managed to drag themselves out of the shower. Opening the door Arcane was startled to see Hugo waiting impatiently for them. 

“Hugo dear chap,” Arcane pasted a pleasant smile on his face, “time to get to the lab I take it?” 

“Yes,” Hugo grated, seeming displeased to see Graham step out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His eyes darted to the obviously rumpled bed and his frown deepened, “you have ten minutes to get dressed. I’ll be waiting outside.” 

Arcane laughed when the door closed, patting Graham on the shoulder, “I believe Hugo is disappointed he won’t be carrying through on his threat Graham.” 

*Yeah, long as you can stay away from that tramp, * terribly Graham was aware that Arcane had zero self-control when it came to matters of sex. “Er, yes sir.”

Nodding in agreement, forcing a smile he hurried in getting their clothes out. He was distracted from his own dressing when the Doctor dropped his towel. Swallowing, he turned red when Arcane caught his gaze and smiled knowingly at him. 

“See anything you like Graham?” 

Mumbling some reply Graham quickly dragged his own clothes on. When they were both at last properly decent Arcane led the way out of the room. Hugo spared no time for small talk or even the hint of breakfast in taking them to the lab. 

“You will stay here and work on a cure for Sir James,” Hugo ordered, “you are not allowed to move from this room and will be punished if caught outside.” Turning on his heel he left before Arcane could give voice to his indignation. 

“The bloody nerve of the man,” Arcane raged, hands clenching in outrage, “treating me, Anton Arcane, like some criminal.” 

“I er, I don’t like the look he was giving you,” Graham couldn’t help but feel worried by the slight smirk he’d seen on Hugo’s face. 

“You don’t like anything Graham,” snapping Arcane glared at his assistant before turning to the pile of notes and slides awaiting his attention. “Now make yourself useful and get started organising this mess.” 

Sighing, Graham didn’t bother to argue, seemed like this morning’s activities had again meant nothing to the man. He had to stop hoping for something more when he knew it was never going to happen, the Doctor wasn’t going to start treating him any differently. It was always going to be ‘Graham do this’ or ‘Graham do that’ just now with an added ‘Graham bend over’ thrown in. So silently, he started in on the part of his job he was still good at. 

Hours passed in this manner, without a word passing between the two men. It must have been nearing noon when Arcane at last straightened up, stretching a painful kink out of this back. Looking over he observed Graham still hard at work; the man hadn’t bothered him once with his useless attempts at conversation. Which was odd in itself, Graham was almost never totally quiet, always prattling on about something in the background. *Oh well, suppose the bugger’s just tired, * his assistant had surprised him last night. He’d know Graham had wanted him all these years, frankly who didn’t, and he’d enjoyed flaunting all those women in the man’s face, seeing the jealousy simmer just below the surface. But if he’d known how great the sex was he would have taken the man years ago. Arcane couldn’t wait to get back to their room and teach Graham a few new things about the art of sex. The image of Graham on his knees flashed before his eyes and he felt himself instantly go hard. *Well, why deny myself the pleasure, I deserve a break, * an evil glint lighting his eyes Arcane approached his unaware assistant. 

“Graham,” breathing the name Arcane observed the man swallow heavily before turning to face him. 

“Yes,” voice cracking ever so slightly Graham shuffled nervously. 

Reaching out, Arcane brushed his fingers across the livid mark he’d left on Graham’s skin. A thrill shivered through him when he felt the man tremble, *mine. * “I think it’s time for a break Graham,” licking his lips he pulled his assistant firmly against his body, backing him against the lab bench so there was nowhere to go. 

“Doctor?” Squeaking, Graham had to cling to his employer to remain upright. 

“No talking,” drawing a finger across Graham’s bottom lip he grinned wickedly, “I have a better use for your mouth.” The door choose that moment to swing open, just when he was enjoying Graham’s suddenly very nervous expression. Turning he saw both Sir James and his trained gorilla glaring at him. 

“I don’t believe you’re taking this situation seriously, Doctor,” James voice grated, knuckles turning white from the grip he had on his cane. The look in his eyes suggested he was barely in control. 

“I assure you Sir James,” Arcane injected smoothly, stepping away from his assistant. 

“NO!” Shouting, James hit his cane hard against the floor, “No more assurances Doctor, do you or do you not have my cure ready?” 

“Well,” Arcane tried to hedge, “not exactly. I am making extremely good progress,” he hastened to add. 

“Not good enough,” gesturing menacingly behind him Arcane felt a shiver of unease slid through him when five more guards entered the room. Behind him he could feel Graham tense, and it reassured him somewhat to have the man by his side. “I believe you need to be taught what happens when you disappoint me Dr. Arcane.” 

“Listen Sir James,” hands raising placating Arcane fought to keep the sudden fear out of his voice, “we can work something out. I promise you, your cure is within my grasp. I just need a few more days.” 

“A few days,” Suddenly James smiled an expression that invoked terror in both Graham and Arcane. “I’ll give you a few days, but I promise you, they won’t be pleasant. Take them to the dungeon,” off-handedly he ordered his guards forwards, “don’t worry Dr. Arcane, I’ll have your materials brought down to you. I’m sure you’ll find the motivation to work on my cure.” 

Protesting Arcane wasn’t foolish enough to physically resist against the three men that surrounded him. An example Graham didn’t apparently decide to follow. Arcane watched on horrified as with one vicious club his assistant was knocked unconscious. Hugo stepped up to him then, smiling in satisfaction before burying one huge fist in his stomach. 

Pain shot through Arcane, wheezing and gasping for air he dimly heard Hugo speaking, “this is only the beginning Doctor,” before a sudden punch sent him spiraling down into darkness where at least the agony couldn’t follow. 

Anton Arcane stirred painfully into consciousness, his first feeling being of a terrible, clenching pain in his gut that made him retch. Had his stomach not been so empty he would have been sick, as it was he just gasped and choked on a little bile. He felt an arm snake round his shoulders, holding him carefully. 

"Gently Sir, try to breath now, just take it easy." 

Arcane sank gratefully into the supportive arms of his assistant, relaxing as Graham stroked the damp hair back from his sweaty forehead. The Doctor began to breathe more easily and found that if he stretched out slightly it helped ease the pain. He looked up at Graham; he was sporting a livid bruise above one eye and several cuts to his face. "Are you all right?" He asked, not sure what he was going to do about it if the answer was no. 

"I'm fine; think I was unconscious for a while though, I only came round a few minutes before you." Graham waved aside his own injury. 

Arcane carefully looked around, the single light source was terribly bright, it was making his head ache or perhaps just adding to a headache he already had. The light came from a fluorescent strip, which was set, unshaded, into the low ceiling. It was an incongruous fitting in what could otherwise only be called a dungeon. Cold, damp, its walls of an ancient stone that showed it was part of the original castle; this was a very inhospitable place. He was sitting up on a thin mattress, the floor was otherwise naked stone and the room unfurnished save for two lab benches, and a spout that dripped water. 

"Help me up, Graham." 

"Careful Sir, you were unconscious quite a while." Graham couldn’t keep the worry from his voice. 

"I'll be all right." Still, Arcane struggled to get up and had to lean on Graham. He looked round their grim prison with something close to despair, something of which must have got through to Graham who tightened his arms around him, protectively. He gave his assistant a genuinely affectionate smile, "we'll be fine old chap," he said, trying to give out a confidence he just didn't feel. 

The work that was laid out for them was the latest stage in their research, but the limited facilities were quite unsuitable. There had been no real hope of making progress in the well-equipped lab but in this primitive place it wasn't even worth trying. 

They were checking through the meagre resources on the benches; Arcane hoping that some of the chemicals could be used to break out, when Hugo came into the cell. He looked under great stress, he was usually impeccably turned out but now he looked unwashed and ungroomed and there was a certain wild look to his eyes. 

"Well, Doctor?" There was more than a hint of contempt in his voice, "do you and your.... friend...like your new home?" 

"Hugo," Arcane spread his hands, trying to sound and look reasonable. "This really isn't suitable, we can't work here." 

Hugo grabbed him hard by the shoulder, shaking him. Arcane faintly heard Graham cry out in protest but nothing was going to hold off Hugo's angry attack. "Sir James is worse, much worse, " he hissed, "he's had to take to his bed." 

"Well," Arcane said, as calmly as possible with his head ringing like a bell, "do you want me to take a look at him?" 

"I don't want you to do anything to him. I want to have a little word with you," Hugo glared at Graham, "alone." He wrenched Arcane's arm behind his back and marched him to the door. "And you..." he spat at Graham, "If you value his miserable life you will stand there and do nothing." 

Graham got the message; he stood by helplessly as Hugo dragged Arcane out of the room. He was barely able to hold back the anguish that brought him close to tears as he saw how frightened the Doctor was. 

Hugo didn't take him far, they were in a low corridor lined with stone chambers and he dragged Arcane into one almost opposite their cell. This was a darker place of much the same size and chilly discomfort but with some added extras that did not exactly reassure the Doctor. The walls were studded with what looked like restraints; manacles, chains, fetters. They seemed to be in reasonable repair too, not antique remnants of the ancient castle. 

"I've wanted to do you some damage since we first met," Hugo hissed in his ear. 

Arcane trembled, he was all too aware of the threat Hugo kept making, surely he wasn't going to carry it out? Hugo picked up on Arcane's fears, "Oh don't worry I’ll leave you intact for your little friend. For now." 

He tore at Arcane's shirt, ripping it off his back. Laughing rather wildly as the Doctor cringed under his touch. "Don't worry about *that* either, I'm no deviant, I have no designs on your body. 

Hugo slammed Arcane against the wall; he winced at the cold, damp surface against his naked chest. He tried to reason with Hugo, convinced that he was keeping the note of panic out of his voice. "You must realise that I'm no use to you sick or in pain, you do want me to find a cure for your master, don't you?" 

Hugo grunted a note of distress in his voice. "The only thing I want in this world is for Sir James to live, but I know it’s too late, he's in major organ failure, if he was cured right now it would make no difference. You threw away his last chance, with your.... dalliances.” 

"Hugo, I swear it made no difference, he was already as good as dead when I got here." Arcane heard the sharp intake of breath. Dammit, he'd been such a fool he could only blame it on pain and light headedness. He should have offered the fool some hope, which was what he wanted; the slightest chance that his master could still be saved. That could have been his bargaining chip and he blew it. 

“So it’s true," Hugo intoned sadly, “I didn't want to...Still," he added, "that means it really doesn't matter what happens to you." 

The Doctor felt himself begin to panic, he was at real physical threat here and he couldn't figure out a way to protect himself. "Hugo," he began, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "listen old chap, we really mustn't give up hope...." 

"Shut up!!" Hugo was close to screaming, Arcane realised that the servant had little more grasp on sanity than his master. He closed his eyes and just clung to the cold, damp surface of the wall. He could scarcely remember being so helpless or afraid. 

Hugo grabbed his wrists and forced them into manacles that were set into the wall just above his head. Arcane forcing himself to stay calm, resisting the useless urge to struggle. 

There was a soft hissing sound in the air next to him, and a slight 'clunk' as something hit the wall. Hugo pushed something under his nose, something Arcane could barely make out. Then he recognised the sinuous form of some kind of whip or lash. 

Instinctively he tried to move away; Huge placed a hand firmly on his back. "Oh, I wouldn't bother Doctor; you aren't going anywhere until I've finished with you."

He stepped back, cracking the whip noisily. Arcane closed his eyes again and pressed his face hard into the damp stone of the wall. The first lash across his back registered more as shock than pain, he was winded by it, unable to cry out. He cried out the second time, and the third. His back was on fire, he hadn't realised that anything could hurt so much. He thought he had counted four strokes when the lashing stopped. Perhaps Hugo had had his fill? 

He realised, when the next stroke landed, that he had only been adjusting his aim. It was possible for something to hurt more, when the strokes cut across previous wounds tearing across already painful flesh. He could hear his own screams echo off the walls, almost as if someone else was suffering in his place. Arcane knew he wouldn't stay conscious for long, any more of this and he would at least have the mercy of oblivion. 

It seemed, however, that Hugo was also able to guess his limits. Suddenly the whipping stopped and Hugo let him out of the manacles. Arcane fell to the floor, unable to even protect his head from slamming into the unforgiving floor. It was with a sigh of relief that he embraced the darkness swirling across his mind. Hugo didn't bother to pick him up, dragging Arcane roughly along the ground back to the cell he shared with Graham. 

Graham was at the door the moment it started to open, standing so close that Hugo had to shove him back, “Oh god!” he swallowed sickly at the sight of all the blood coating the Doctor's skin. "What have you done to him!”? Glaring at Hugo, his eyes demanded an answer. 

"Nothing that he didn't deserve I assure you," Hugo sneered, dropping Arcane to the floor, "And nothing he won't get later." smirking at the other man's horrified expression he turned to leave. 

"Wait!" desperately Graham struggled to keep his voice steady, "You can’t leave him like this. Please, at least let me have a first aid kit!" 

Thoughtfully Hugo looked over at Graham, for once really looking at the man. Something in the desperate and pleading gaze reminded him all too much of his own pain, "You really do care for him don't you?" 

"I, I," Graham glanced quickly down at the Doctor, confessing painfully in a low whisper, "I love him." 

Shaking his head Hugo sighed deeply, his thirst for revenge dying down slightly in the face of such emotion. Who was he to deny such a simple request, when wouldn't he do anything to help his master? "Alright, I'll get you a first aid kit. But," he added threateningly, "do not ask for anything else." 

"I won't, I promise." Graham spoke fervently, holding Hugo's gaze until the other man turned away, "thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet," growling, Hugo left the room before he did something else he would regret. Already he knew it was a weakness to allow Arcane's assistant the first aid kit, and weakness was one thing he couldn't afford. Still, he had promised, and he never went back on his word. Somewhat unwillingly Hugo fetched the first aid kit, opening the door enough to throw it through. With no desire to face Graham's pleading eyes Hugo went back to his master's side. Perhaps he couldn't do much to help, but at least Sir James would have someone by his side. 

Having rushed back to the Doctor's side Graham sat waiting for the first aid kit, praying that Arcane would remain unconscious while he fixed up the cuts on his back. God, they looked so bad! He could feel tears welling; the thought of having to stand by and watch this happen again filled him with dread! He just couldn't let it happen!! 

"Uhn," with a groan Arcane's eyes fluttered open as he instinctively tried to curl protectively around himself, expecting another blow to fall. 

"Shh," he heard a familiar voice speak soothingly, a gentle hand brushing the hair off his forehead, "Its okay Dr. Arcane, I'm here. You're safe now." 

"Graham," focusing his gaze he stared up into his assistant's worried blue eyes, feeling warm at the affection he could see there. Really, he didn't know what he'd do without Graham. "Where is..." gasping he broke off as a sudden movement jarred his back. 

Graham was about to answer when the door opened just enough for a first aid kit to slid through, *finally. * Reluctantly he left the Doctor's side, fetching the kit and crawling back to the man's side. "It'll be okay now, Sir. I, I got a first aid kit." 

"Hugo let you have that," somewhat disbelieving he raised an eyebrow.

"Er, yes," not meeting the Doctor's eyes Graham got out the anti septic lotion, "This might be a little painful, sir," worryingly he bite his lower lip. 

"Of that I have no doubt," Arcane sighed, bracing himself as his assistant moved behind him. Still, he couldn't prevent the slight moan of pain from escaping when the man started to dab on the lotion. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," blowing cool air gently on the lacerations he fumbled for the bandages, "does, does that hurt?" 

Shivering Arcane was somewhat surprised to find that the sensation of cool air sliding past his skin actually felt pleasant, taking the burning sting out of the wounds, "er, no, old chap, its er, nice." 

"Thank god," whispering Graham finished covering the cuts with soft white gauze. 

Turning to face his assistant Arcane took in the man's worried expression, "oh Graham," he murmured affectionately, sliding a hand behind the man's neck and tugging him closer. Ignoring Graham's startled jerk, he pulled him into a kiss, waiting until he could feel the lips against his soften and part before brushing his tongue against Graham's. Mouth curving into a smile as his assistant tried to push closer. Gently Arcane broke the kiss, "thank you," as Graham's eyes met his he couldn't resist leaning in for another quick kiss. 

"Er," swallowing dryly Graham attempted to regain his composure; sure he wasn't succeeding when the Doctor continued to grin somewhat smugly at him. "Um, maybe you should get some rest," he suggested, noticing the deepening circles under Arcane's eyes for the first time. 

"Nonsense Graham," Arcane abruptly had to stifle a yawn, exhaustion hitting him like a sledgehammer between the eyes. "Perhaps you're right, I am feeling a trifle tired." Getting to his feet was a chore, and he might not have made except for Graham's help. Shuffling over to the one lone mattress he sank down gratefully, curling up on his side. Arcane was silently grateful when his assistant lay down next to him. Putting his arm around the man's waist he nestled against his assistant's familiar warmth, dropping off to sleep with a sigh. 

Graham lay awake a little longer, almost painfully aware of the Doctor's body pressed against his back. This was too much like the other night, only this time he knew what there was to be offered by such an embrace and he couldn't stop his reaction to it. If his body did this every time Dr. Arcane got close then he was going to have a problem. Graham had no doubts that the Doctor would take great delight in teasing him. 

Slow, drowsy minutes passed by without a sound, blurring into several hours, their small dungeon showing no hint as to the time of day or night. Until, with a bang, the door slammed open and a stream of light followed Hugo into the room. Wakening with a start Graham stared up at the man in sudden fear, instinctively knowing he'd come for the Doctor. 

"No," jumping to his feet Graham stood protectively in front of a stirring Arcane, "I won't let you hurt him again." 

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Hugo laughed bitterly, "Because of *that* man Sir James lies dying!!" for a second Graham could hear the raw pain in the man's voice. "And believe me he is going to pay for that!!" 

"You can't take him," defiantly Graham refused to back down; "It's not his fault! If you and Sir James had given him the time he would have found a cure! Instead you threatened him at every turn." 

"Shut up!" hissing angrily Hugo took a step forward, "I've had just about enough from you!" 

"And I've had just about enough of you," Arcane spoke up from his place on the floor, laboriously climbing to his feet. "If you plan to torture me more could we get on with it. I am not getting any younger." Squaring his shoulders he stared with a calm he didn't feel into Hugo's flinty eyes. 

"As you wish Dr. Arcane," stepping forward he made as if to grab the Doctor's arm, intending to jerk the man from the room. When instead Dr. Arcane’s assistant pushed him back. 

"I said you're not taking him," Graham gritted, forcing ever ounce of authority he could into his voice. He didn't know where he was getting the courage, he just knew that this was one time he couldn't stand aside and let the Doctor be hurt, not while there was something he could do. Sitting and waiting, not knowing if Arcane was going to die or not had been some of the worse moments in his life, and he was determined to never suffer that again. 

"Oh, and will you take his place," Hugo sneered, fully expecting the man to back down. Thus was surprised when the man didn't. 

"Yes," Graham met Hugo's look straight on, "Yes I will." 

"WHAT?!" Astonished Arcane gripped his assistant by the shoulder, spinning the man around, "What do you think you're doing Graham?" 

"I think I'm taking your place," Graham attempted a reassuring smile, "Please, sir, I couldn't bear to see you hurt again!" 

"But," before Arcane could protest Hugo had grabbed a hold of Graham's other arm and jerked him out of his grip. 

"Accepted," for the first time it had occurred to him that perhaps the Doctor cared for his assistant on some level. Hurting this man just might hurt Arcane more than any amount of pain ever would. "I promise you will regret your offer," he warned Graham, dragging him from the room over the Doctor's protests. Hugo slammed the door, both of them still able to hear Arcane's shouts through the thick wood. 

Hugo slammed Graham against the wall of the torture chamber. He reached up to his rack of implements and reached down a whip. He smiled sadistically at his victim and fingered the sharp metal prong that tipped the lash. "I used this on your beloved doctor," He hissed, "I was going to try something new with him today, but as you are so eager to share his experiences..." 

He ripped Graham's shirt, baring his back. Graham closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to keep from screaming. He couldn't get the memory of Dr Arcane's wounds out of his mind. He was willing to take the pain for the Doctor, glad to, but that didn't make him any less human, or less afraid.

He felt as though a tongue of fire had lapped across his back, he bit his lip in the effort to stay silent and still a moan escaped him. Distantly, he heard Hugo chuckle *this sicko enjoys causing pain, * he realised, *he's never going to let us go, never stop hurting us.* 

The whip bit into his back again and this time Graham did scream. He bucked and writhed in his chains as the pain went on and on. His screams were incoherent, just howls of pain, but in his heart he whispered the one thing that allowed him to bear it. 

*Better me than him.*

*Better me than him.*

Each lash of the whip built the pain. Graham couldn't believe it could get worse but each lash bit deeper into his flesh, and soon the burning stripes across his back were criss-crossing. He felt his flesh tear as the whip began to catch on already open wounds.  
As he began to fade out, losing his grip on consciousness, the silent mantra changed,  
*Doctor.*  
*Sir.*  
*Anton.*

Finally a last agonising lash tore through the lacerated flesh of his back and he passed out. All was darkness. 

When Graham woke up he was first aware that he was pressed up against a warm, softly yielding surface. He opened his eyes to find that Dr Arcane was gazing down at him, anxiously. He was lying almost in the Doctor's lap, being held awkwardly against him. When Arcane realised he was awake he smiled at Graham, almost gently. 

"How are you feeling, old chap?" 

"It hurts." Graham said, weakly. 

Arcane ruffled his hair, affectionately. "I know, all too well." 

There was a half filled bowl of water on the floor next to them, and Arcane twisted round slightly to fish out a wet cloth. He winced slightly as the movement caused a stab of pain in his sore back. Arcane tried to cover up the moment with a reassuring smile but Graham was all too aware what it cost him to move. 

"Sir, you don't have to..." 

"Shut up Graham." 

Moving behind his assistant Arcane washed the wounds as gently as his own pain-induced clumsiness would allow. He patted the raw flesh dry and dragged the bottle of antiseptic out of the first aid kit. "Deep breathe, Graham, this won't take a moment." 

The antiseptic did sting, horribly, Graham groaned at the renewed pain. A gentle hand tousled his hair, and he felt a soft breath cooling his raw flesh in conscious imitation of his own actions earlier. The breath was soothing; Graham relaxed a little as the pain eased. Then came the lightest of touches to his shoulder, a series of soft kisses, lips tracing a path up to his neck. 

"Feeling better?" A barely audible whisper in his ear. 

"Oh yes." Graham felt for Arcane's hand and clutched it gratefully. 

Arcane let that contact continue for a moment then pulled away, reluctantly. "Better bandage you up now, old chap." 

The process of bandaging was hard on both of them, tiring. Graham was left shaking, and nauseas while the doctor finished off the fastening. 

"All done now,” he said. 

"Good," Graham sighed, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Arcane stroked the back of his head, "Oh no, you can't sleep here." 

Slowly, painfully, Arcane got up onto his knees. He supported Graham with one arm and gently urged him into a crawling position. The crude oasis of the mattress seemed so far away. Arcane gave Graham as much support as he could without touching his sore back. He half dragged his assistant with him as he shuffled across the rough, stone floor. He was so tired. 

The mattress felt so good, it gave the promise of rest, of some temporary escape from pain. Arcane crawled gratefully onto its welcoming surface. He pulled Graham after him a little off balance, causing his assistant to land awkwardly. Graham cried out as he landed on his back. 

"Oh, no, no." Arcane soothed. "It’s all right now. You can sleep." He helped Graham roll over onto his side and they lay facing each other. Graham could barely keep his eyes open, and Arcane struggled with exhaustion himself. He reached out to stroke Graham's hair, fondly. 

*What will we do? * He thought. *However are we going to get out of this?* 

Blessedly the sheer tiredness that rolled over him blotted out all further need to think. He pulled Graham closer, relishing the warmth of his presence as Graham nestled into the curve of his body and settled trustingly against him. 

Arcane heard Graham's breathing deepen as he settled into sleep, and then finally, gratefully he surrendered to oblivion himself. 

At first Graham wasn't sure what disturbed his rest, dragging him out of the soothing darkness. He was sure however when a boot caught him full in the back, sending sparks of flaming pain throughout his nerves. Crying out, he scrambled to his feet coming face to face with Hugo's sneering face. 

"I think you've slept long enough," Hugo made as if to kick Arcane awake as well, but Graham quickly moved forward, protecting the Doctor defiantly. 

"I see yesterday's lesson wasn't enough for you," glaring at Arcane's assistant he nevertheless backed down. "Perhaps I'll have to arrange another."

"I told you to leave him alone," Graham hissed, keeping his voice low when he noticed that Arcane had managed to remain asleep. Although he could see him stirring uneasily. 

"Since you're still so interested in protecting your precious Doctor, then follow me" Hugo's sudden smile sent a chill through his spine and Graham found himself tempted to back down. But *no*! Whatever it took to protect Arcane, he just had to! Graham wasn't sure exactly when his resolve to protect the only person he'd ever truly loved had solidified but it had! And there was no longer any choice in the matter. 

"If you promise not to hurt him," at Hugo's nod, Graham silently followed behind the man, thankful that the Doctor hadn't woken up. They traveled a short distance down the hall before entering another room, one that contained a low stone table inset with chains and manacles. 

"Get on the table," Hugo ordered shortly. Shaking with the urge to run, no matter how firm his resolve all Graham wanted to do was be back by the Doctor's side, he hesitantly climbed up on the table. Lying down painfully he was at least grateful that his back would be getting a break. Hugo fastened the manacles to both his wrists and ankles as soon as he had settled. 

"Now you just wait here like a good little servant while I go get Arcane," at Graham's horrified expression he laughed cruelly. 

"You promised not to hurt him," Graham cried, tugging vainly at his restraints. 

"And I won't," Hugo smirked, calling over his shoulder as he left, "I didn't say anything about him not watching *you* be hurt though." 

"BASTARD!" Graham screamed after the man, pulling on the chains until his wrists bleed, all to no avail, the cold metal held firm. Before long he could hear the Doctor's objections about being dragged and demands to know where his assistant was. 

"You wanted to know where your assistant was," Hugo's smiling face appeared in the doorway, shoving Arcane in front of him, "Well here he is Doctor. Safe and sound, for now." 

"Graham!" Rushing over Arcane hesitated to touch the man, throwing a look over his shoulder at their tormenter, "What have you done to him?" 

"Nothing ... yet," Hugo strolled over to a small closet, taking out a small green bottle, "And if you don't want to suffer the same fate I suggest you attach that chain to your wrist." he pointed over at a lone manacle facing the stone table. 

Arcane opened his mouth to protest, but his assistant turned pleading eyes towards him, "Please, sir, just do it." Swallowing heavily the Doctor nodded reluctantly, he was quite sure that Hugo would force him into the cuff no matter what he ultimately decided. 

"Ah, good," happily Hugo hummed; this game was proving more distracting and entertaining than he originally thought. Anything that kept him from worrying about Sir James was a welcome relief. "Today I plan to teach an object lesson to Mr. Graham here," he smiled chillingly, "about how love and loyalty only get you so far, and then get your burnt." 

"You're crazy," Graham whispered, flinching as Hugo raised his hand as if to strike him. Instead he felt a few drops of cool liquid splash onto his skin. 

"Perhaps," Hugo allowed, "but at least I'm not in your position." With that he struck a match, letting it fall onto the patch of liquid. At first all Graham felt was a numbing cold, a sensation that resolved itself into searing heat in the blink of an eye. As the liquid superheated Graham couldn't hold back his scream of pain, tears of shock spilling down his cheek. Finally, the small flame went out and he sagged weakly, sobbing. 

"Simple alcohol burns intensely until evaporated." Hugo slowly spilled a few more drops onto Graham's skin, this time over his heart. "How much can you take Graham, before you stop protecting your beloved Doctor?" 

Glaring Graham refused to speak, vainly trying to hold back a scream as Hugo dropped another lighted match. 

"Stop!" dimly he heard Arcane shout out desperately, body shaking as the alcohol once again dried up. 

"Now now, Doctor," Hugo shook his head with a grin, "you know I can't stop. This one is determined to take the punishment you deserve. I believe it’s high time he learned that such loyalty never goes unpunished." 

"And what would you know of loyalty," Arcane cried bitterly, wishing he could beat the smug look off of Hugo's face, "When your master lies dying and you amuse yourself with petty torture." 

"Don't you ever speak of Sir James again!" Hugo shouted, enraged by Arcane's jib. Snarling he tipped the rest of the bottle onto Graham's chest, holding the Doctor's suddenly stricken gaze as he struck and dropped a match. "Always remember he suffers because of you!" Hugo had to shout to be heard of Graham's agonised shrieks. 

"NO! Graham!" Hot, painful tears spilling from his eyes Arcane pulled frantically at his chains. All of a sudden it was startling clear how much his assistant had come to mean to him. No one except his wife had ever cared for him as much as Graham! No one had ever showed him as much loyalty and simple devotion. To hear him in such pain caused a part of him that had been frozen cold since his wife died to shatter. "Please," he whispered, "stop." 

Smiling in satisfaction Hugo nodded, "I'll stop for now, Doctor. But I know your weak point now." Coming closer he grabbed a fistful of Arcane's hair, forcing his head up, hissing venomously, "You care for your assistant, more than you let on. And that is going to hurt you more than anything I could do!!" that was the last thing Arcane heard before a huge fist send him spiraling down into darkness. 

Graham knelt beside Arcane, willing him to wake. He had been unconscious for a long time and Graham was getting desperate, and angry at his own inability to do anything to help. Hugo had dragged them back to their cell and thrown them just inside the door and there they had remained. Graham's pain was so intense that he had been unable to move, he just knelt where he had landed. 

Even the slight stretching movements needed when a cramp overcame him caused such agony that he cried aloud. He didn't have the strength left to drag the doctor over to the mattress, or to fetch water for them both. 

Graham leaned forward, conscious of the strain that even that placed on his pain-wracked body. He laid a hand gently on Arcane's forehead and spoke softly, "Please wake up, Doctor, please." He began to cry, tears coursing down his face. 

His tears fell on to his own hand and trickled slowly onto Arcane's forehead. He brushed the moisture away and, as he did so, the Doctor's eyes opened.

"Graham?" He said, weakly. 

"I'm here Sir, I'm sorry, I couldn't move you. Couldn't get you up off the floor." 

Arcane looked up into his assistant's pain filled eyes. He pulled himself up onto his knees, resolutely ignoring his sore back, and gently placed one hand on Graham's shoulder. "I'm all right, Graham." He had never realised that anyone could care for him as much as Graham did, could be willing to endure so much just to try to protect him. 

Carefully, Arcane pulled himself upright and braced himself so he could lift his assistant. He struggled to find a way of getting a secure grip that wouldn't hurt him even more, so little of his body was undamaged. Finally Arcane settled for wrapping his arms round Graham, as gently as he could manage. He could tell that it was hurting the man but Graham didn't let out a whimper; he just let his head fall forward onto Arcane's chest and clung on to him with both hands. The pressure of Graham's hands on his sore back hurt the Doctor but he was determined to show no sign of it, he just tightened his hold so that he could half carry and half drag Graham to the mattress. He knelt down on the threadbare surface and helped Graham to slide down until he lay on his side on the mattress. Arcane lay down next to him and placed a cool hand on his feverish forehead. 

"I'll get you some water to clean those burns. They appear to only be second degree thankfully." 

He started to move, careful not to show any sign of his own pain, but Graham grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me." 

Arcane stroked his hair, tenderly, "I'm not leaving you, Graham, just fetching the kit. There is some burn ointment in it that will help numb the pain."

Graham's grip tightened, "please," he whispered. 

Arcane lay back down, "All right, if that's what you want it can wait a few moments ... but only a few moments." 

Graham snuggled up to him, apparently taking comfort in their closeness despite the pressure it must be putting on his burns. He was shivering slightly, and making the occasional little whimpering noise that tore at Arcane's heart. It made him feel so helpless. *You've borne so much for me, just to be with me, * he thought, *don't you know I'm not bloody worth it? * 

He smiled down at Graham's bowed head. Perhaps his assistant was the only person who did see through the bravado with which he faced the world, the only one who really knew him and still, somehow, managed to love him anyway. 

Arcane suspected that Graham was nearly asleep, exhausted. He whispered almost too softly for his assistant to hear, "it will be all right, old chap; I'll take care of you." 

And he was determined that he would, no more whining and fatalism, no more letting Graham take on his burdens. *Anton Arcane does not give up without a fight. Whatever it takes, I'm going to bring down that sadistic bastard and get us out of here. * 

Arcane allowed Graham to rest for ten minutes, gently stroking his hair, before he was forced to move to get some clean water. It could no longer be put off without jeopardizing healing. So despite his assistant's little whimpers of protest he forced himself to move far enough to fetch the first aid kit. 

Gently he helped Graham sit up, holding onto him with one hand while delicately applying the cream with his other, luckily there was still sufficient sterile bandages left, "Shh," Arcane tried to be as careful as possible when tending to the burns, but he knew by Graham's sucked in breath, and rapidly paling features that he wasn't very successful. Still it had to be done; best he could do was try to get it over with as soon as possible. Five pain wracked minutes later he was finally finished, winding some gauze protectively around the burns. 

"There you go, old chap," Arcane attempted to smile, brushing his fingers through Graham's hair, "How is that?" 

"It’s, it’s better, sir." voice husky Graham reached for the Doctor's hand, holding on tightly, "Thank you." 

Arcane felt his heart clench a little at that, Graham thanking him!! When it was because he'd been protecting him that his assistant had gotten hurt in the first place. *I can't let this go on! * Even further his resolve was strengthened; he would not allow Graham to suffer for him anymore. Too few people in this world had ever truly loved him, and it was not a gift he planned to spit on. No, he would find a way out of this ... he was a genius after all! *Escape should prove simple for someone of my mental capacities. * 

Looking up, Arcane's eyes narrowed, was that the door. Staring hard and sure enough, there was a crack forming ... someone was pushing the door open, slowly and quietly. *Can't be Hugo, he wouldn't bother being so subtle. * Holding up his finger he indicated for Graham to remain silent. Standing up carefully he crept closer to the door, whoever it was this could be his chance to make an escape. Pouncing on the door Arcane forced it open the rest of the way, faltering at the muffled shriek that greeted him. 

"Lissa?" Arcane was aware he was gaping, but couldn't seem to stop. She was the last person he expected to see. 

"Shh, are you crazy?" she hissed, pushing him back through the door and shutting it quietly. "Do you want him to hear us?" 

"What I want is to get out of here." Arcane restrained his natural impulse to throttle the woman, she was part of the cause that himself and Graham had suffered so much already. 

"And I've come to help you with that," her gaze took in Graham, struggling to pull himself upright and her normally aloof expression softened a little in horror at the damage that had been done. Dragging her attention back to the Doctor Lissa realised that he hadn't fared that much better. "But I need you to help me first."

Arcane laughed, the sound harsh and unpleasant, "Help you! My dear, in case you haven't noticed I'm not even in a position to help myself right now." 

"This might even the odds a little," Lissa thrust a small bundle towards him. 

"Don't trust her, Sir," Graham croaked out, moving to stand by the Doctor, glaring at the woman before him, "This is probably some trick." 

Arcane laid a calming hand on Graham's shoulder before undoing the bundle, eyes widening at what it concealed ... a gun. Handing the weapon to his assistant Arcane looked considering at Lissa, "Sir James, he's almost dead isn't he?" 

"How..." Frowning she nodded reluctantly, "Yes, he might even have died by now." 

"Not playing the grieving wife yet are you?" wryly Arcane grinned at the flash of rage that swept through Lissa's eyes. 

"Despite what you may think, I once loved Sir James. But this disease has changed him, twisted him," Lissa allowed a few tears to escape, her expression pleading for understanding. 

Instead Graham clapped mockingly, smiling bitterly, "Good one Lady, I almost believed that." 

In a flash her expression changed from grief to rage, viciously slapping Graham across the face before Arcane could stop her, "Bastard!" she hissed. Stumbling back Graham didn't bother replying, his glare speaking volumes. 

"Enough!" Arcane stepped between the two of them, "Are you okay Graham?" he checked, glancing back at his assistant, waiting for the man's nod before turning back to matters at hand. "Now, what exactly is it you expect me to do?" 

"I want you to kill Hugo!" Seeing no expression on his face she hurried to explain, "He's always hated me, as soon as my husband dies he'll kill me. I know he will!" 

"And what do I get out of this deal," calmly Arcane rode over his assistant's protests, shooting the man a look that quieted him down. 

"You get out." Lissa smiled sweetly, laying a hand on Arcane's arm, "I have a car waiting for you in the garage. With all your clothes, and money enough to get you out of the country and back home." 

"Ah, speaking of, which Country are we in?" Arcane's tone gave no indication of what he thought of the offer. Inside he was rejoicing, this was the answer to his problems... and if he had to kill Hugo, so much the better. The man deserved worse than death for what he'd done. 

"We're in Romania," Impatiently she glanced over at the door, "So, will you do it?" 

"I...” Arcane was violently cut off as the door flew open and Hugo rushed in with a furious yell. 

"HE'S DEAD!" So blinded by grief Hugo at first didn't notice Lissa's presence. A fact that changed quickly as he moved in further. "You," he breathed, "BITCH!" Before anyone had the chance to react he'd punched her straight in the face, sending her crumpling to the floor. "It’s all your fault," gaze fixing on the Doctor, Arcane could see that the man had gone completely crazy. "If you'd only done what you were supposed to he'd be alive right now!!!" Rushing forwards Hugo caught Arcane in the stomach, sending him crashing to the floor. So intent was he on what he considered the reason for his beloved master's death that he completely ignored the other figure in the room. 

Graham stood frozen in shock, watching as Hugo kicked the Doctor repeatedly, showing no sign of stopping. *Doctor! “NO!!!” Crying out he lined the gun up on Hugo, finger pulling the trigger almost without conscious control. All he knew was that he couldn't let the Doctor be hurt anymore -- couldn't stand by and do nothing. Graham was aware of nothing but the red haze that had fallen over his vision, not even aware that he'd run out of bullets and that only a dry clicking sound could be heard until a hand gently took the gun from his grip and he looked up into Arcane's concerned grey eyes. 

"It’s okay, Graham," he soothed, worried by the vacant expression in his assistant's eyes. He'd thought he was a dead man, until Hugo had stumbled back wildly, the sound of a gun firing echoing loudly in the room. That's when he noticed Graham; face terrifyingly blank, still pulling the trigger even when the bullets had run out. 

"Sir," slowly Graham untensed, taking in the scene with a growing sense of horror. "Oh my god ... what have I done?!" stunned, he swayed, feeling like he was going to be sick. Gradually he became aware that Arcane was shaking him, shouting something... 

"Snap out of it Graham!" Arcane pulled his assistant away from Hugo’s body; "We don't have time for hysterics right now! I need you to pull yourself together!" 

"Yes, sir," whispering, Graham allowed himself to be pulled along, eyes staying on the crumpled and bloody body of Hugo until his employer once again shook him. 

“Eyes on me Graham,” Arcane demanded, waiting as the man’s horrified blue eyes met his own, “that’s it, keep looking at me.” 

“Yes, sir,” Graham whispered. 

Nodding, Arcane bent down next to Lissa’s unconscious form, “Wake up,” he shook her roughly, slapping her not so gently across the face when she made no move. 

With a small moan she tried to move away from him, “stop,” voice scratchy she slowly opened her eyes to the Doctor’s impatient gaze. 

“Get up;” he jerked the woman upright, keeping her standing as she started to sag back to the floor. “Your problem is solved, now you’re going to lead us out of here.” 

“What ...” looking around her gaze took in the scene, Hugo laying in a pool of blood, obviously dead, gun on the ground, and Arcane’s assistant looking ready to collapse. In a flash she knew what had happened, her headache vanishing with that knowledge. It was the assistant, Graham, he’d shot Hugo, and if she was any judge of character it was his first killing. Perhaps she could get a few more parting shots in at the man who’d denied her her prize. “Oh, Anton,” she shivered, pressing against the Doctor’s chest, “there’s so much blood.” Artfully, she allowed a few tears to escape. 

“Hell,” Arcane muttered, awkwardly patting the woman on the shoulder, unable to stop his reaction to her warm curves pressed against him. “It’s okay Lissa, it’s all over now. I just need you to take me to the vehicle.” 

“Oh Anton, must you go now,” she looked at him coyly, “without out my husband and his servant,” here she cast a condescending gaze at Hugo’s body, managing to include Graham in the look, “there’s no danger. The staff will obey me.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Arcane sucked in a breath as her hand brushed against his groin, feeling himself harden in response. Almost uncomfortably he was aware of Graham’s eyes locked on him; the man certainly wouldn’t miss his reaction. 

“Please Anton,” Lissa begged prettily, “you could make use of the private jet to get out of the country. I would be so grateful;” her smile let Arcane know exactly how grateful she’d be. Her smile turned that little bit triumph at the sight of Graham’s haunted expression. 

“That’s a lovely offer Lissa,” Arcane purred, intrigued despite himself. The use of the plane would certainly increase their chances of getting away, and the not-so-hidden offer of herself was also fairly attractive. Calculating, his gaze swept up to his assistant’s, meeting that silently devastated gaze calmly. Arcane frowned, sending a silent message for the man to say nothing, getting their hands on a plane, equipped with a pilot willing to sneak them out of the country was worth dealing with Lissa a little longer. “I accept.” 

“Lovely,” Lissa pressed closer, smiling, “you won’t regret it.” 

“I trust not,” Arcane pulled firmly out of her grasp, “I suggest however, that you arrange to have your husband and this here,” he gestured to Hugo’s body, “taken care of right away. Attracting the attention of the police may not be in your best interests.” 

“A good idea Anton,” Lissa threw aside her teasing for a moment, “you and your assistant can hide in your old room upstairs while I take care of things.” She strode to the door, “Follow me.” 

Snagging his still silent assistant by the arm, Arcane followed her out the door. He could feel Graham briefly try to pull away, before giving up and obediently keeping up with the brisk pace. 

Woodenly Graham put one foot in front of the other, pushing the pain from his mind, unable to speak over the lump that had settled in his throat from the first moment it became obvious that Arcane still wanted that tramp. Along with the image of Hugo’s broken body, he shoved that feeling deep into his mind, ignoring everything for the sake of maintaining calm. He wouldn’t break now, wouldn’t give that bitch the satisfaction. 

“I’d appreciate if you could arrange to send up both food and something to drink. It’s been quite a while since we last had anything, our health is seems, wasn’t high on the late Hugo’s priority’s list.” Arcane’s smooth accent broke Graham’s daze, looking up he noted with surprise that they had arrived. 

“Of course, Anton, anything for you,” pressing a soft kiss against his cheek she slid towards the door, “I’ll send someone up immediately. And please,” she added; “if you value your freedom don’t go wondering around for the next few hours. I’ll have to call the police, and I’m sure you don’t want them questioning you about your participation in Hugo’s death.” 

“Agreed,” Arcane smiled ironically, “I’m equally sure you’d prefer to keep any allegations of kidnapping and torture out of official circles.” 

“You’re a man after my own heart Anton,” Lissa winked, slinking out of the room, perfectly aware of the eyes that followed her until she was out of sight. 

“Sit down Graham,” Arcane ordered, turning to his assistant when he was sure Lissa had left. Silently the man did as bid, grateful to be off his feet before he embarrassed himself by collapsing. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Sir,” Graham kept his gaze on the floor, unable to keep the sullen tone out of his voice, “That women isn’t to be trusted.” 

“Jealous, Graham,” Arcane remarked, smiling faintly as he sat wearily down by his assistant. 

“I am not jealous,” turning his head, Graham refused to look at the Doctor. 

“Of course not, Graham,” Arcane’s tone conveyed his amusement at the denial. 

Closing his eyes tiredly, Graham chose not to answer that. 

“There is no need to worry, Graham,” Arcane settled next to his assistant, “I don’t trust Lissa any more than I could snap my fingers and be back in Houma.” 

“Oh, well, good,” Graham managed a faint smile, “Cause I really, really want to get out of this place.” 

“We will, Graham, as soon as the police are gone I’ll have Lissa prepare the plane and we’ll be safely out of here and back in Houma before Holland can start celebrating my absence.” Against his better judgment he reached out and grasped Graham’s hand, “the worst is over now old chap.” 

Sighing Graham allowed himself to finally relax, “I’m tired,” which wasn’t what he’d meant to say, he’d meant to say something reassuring in return. To show Arcane he appreciated the understanding. 

A knock interrupted whatever his employer had been going to say, and Graham couldn’t help but feel disappointed when the Doctor let go of his hand in order to open the door. Where he almost stumbled over the metal cart left in the entrance. Muttering a curse, Arcane managed to step through the door, spotting a guard just turning the corner down the hall, “Seems our friend didn’t care to stay and chat.” Pulling the cart into the room, he maneuvered it near to the bed. “Dinner is served, Graham.” Arcane randomly pulled several covers off, revealing various soups and sandwiches. 

“I’m not very hungry,” Graham made the move to stand, startled when the Doctor grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back. 

“You need to eat, Graham,” Arcane handed his assistant a spoon, pointing to the soup; “you will finish that even if I have to force-feed you!” 

“But Doctor ...” 

“Graham,” Arcane glared warningly, “Don’t even try to argue with me. You need to eat in order to help the healing process along. I won’t have you collapsing on me the moment we set down in Houma.” 

“Fine,” he gave in with ill-grace, forcing himself to dig into the plainest of the soups, tomato if he was any guess, not like any tomato soup he’d ever tasted. It was oddly comforting as the Doctor picked what smelled like mushroom soup for himself. The only noise came from the clink of the spoons, he was extra careful not to slurp his soup, and the room was actually warm. Quite a pleasant difference after the last two days spent in those dungeons. Graham shivered, mind flashing for a second on Hugo’s bloody body. The soup he’d managed to force down abruptly rebelled, and it was all he could do not to rush to the bathroom. Breathing slowly, he looked up to meet Arcane’s enquiring gaze. 

“Er, I think I’ve had enough,” Graham stood up, swaying for a nauseating second as pain shot through him, “ ... I’m really tired.” He was surprised he’d managed to keep his voice so steady. 

“All right Graham,” Arcane could guess at what had distressed his assistant, the late Hugo ... it was subject they’d be discussing later. Standing, he pushed the cart aside, “a few hours sleep would certainly be well deserved before we get out of this place. It should give enough time for the police to leave, and everything to be sorted out.” Pulling the covers off the bed, Arcane toed off his shoes and socks, after that old mattress this would seem like a little slice of heaven. 

On his side Graham was doing the same, or trying to with the minimalist of pain. It seemed any way he moved put strain on his abused body. Sighing in relief he finally managed to get his pants off, and slid awkwardly into bed. His only choice was to lay on his side and do his best not to move in the slightest. 

“Hurt much, Graham?” Arcane’s low voice caused him to open eyes he hadn’t been aware of closing. 

“A little, Sir,” he managed a smile, relaxing even further as the Doctor moved closer, the warmth from the man’s body soaking into his. The smile deepened when he felt fingers gently stroke down his arm, “that’s nice.” Words’ slurring Graham was asleep before he even knew it. 

“Yes,” Arcane continued his strokes, tracing lean muscles under soft skin. Curling as close as he could the Doctor took comfort from the slow, steady breathing of his assistant. An oddly soothing sound that followed him down into a light doze. 

Arcane didn’t know what had disturbed him, the only thing he did know upon waking was that some hours had passed and that every muscle in his body ached in a never before achieved chorus of pain. A small whisper of sound caught his attention and turning as little as possible he observed Lissa staring down at him with a contemplative expression. 

“Enjoying yourself, Anton,” she purred, slinking closer, “I had thought that your excuse of being in a ‘relationship’” a mocking edge gave the word cruel meaning, “was a lie. But perhaps that thought was in error?” 

“I do believe that is none of your concern,” Arcane carefully inched out of the bed, trying to minimize pain and ensure Graham wasn’t disturbed. Given the man’s injury rest was the best medicine he could prescribe until he got them both safely back in Houma. Standing up he reached for his shirt and pants, sliding them on before moving forwards, not giving Lissa any choice but to follow. 

“Have the police been here?” he questioned the moment the door had shut behind them. 

“They left not long ago;” Lissa leaned gracefully against the outside wall, knowing she’d gained Anton’s attention when his eyes kept drifting downwards. She may not know exactly what was going on between Anton and Graham, but the good Doctor was certainly not the type to remain faithful. “There was no problem, they believed my story.” 

“Jolly good,” Arcane unsuccessfully tried to keep his eyes away from the displayed curves, temptation rising in him to take advantage of what was obviously being offered, “Have the plane made ready. As you can imagine, I’m quite anxious to return to Houma.” 

“My pilot is in the city, it’ll take him at least two hours to make it back in and ready the plane for take-off,” Lissa ran one well-manicured hand down Anton’s arm, smiling as his breathing hitched noticeably, “why don’t we take this chance to get to know each other better.” 

Arcane hesitated only briefly, Graham was safe enough sleeping, and the urge to bury himself in this woman and take out some of his frustrations in one of the few ways he found truly satisfying was hard to turn down. To sleep with James’s wife after all the trouble he’d gone to resist seemed like poetic justice for the past four days. Still, his back hurt pretty badly, even with the slight alterations he’d made to his biochemistry the healing hadn’t progressed enough to allow any sort of demanding physical activity. “The offer is tempting Lissa, my dear,” he took her hand, kissing the soft hollow of her wrist, “However, I’m afraid, unlike the rest of me; my back isn’t quite up for the occasion.” 

Her expression flashed disappointment before she could hide it, having this man was something she’d been looking forward to. That and putting the man’s annoying little pet assistant in his place would be a truly entertaining event. “I was so looking forward to finally getting to know you more … intimately.” 

“My dear Lissa,” Arcane brushed a thumb across her cheek, “That was not a rejection of your offer, just a delay. Houma is quite, well not exactly lovely, but a quiet place to allow you to properly … grieve for your departed husband in peace. I would be more than honoured by your company.” *And honoured to have what James denied me, * Arcane smirked, watching as Lissa considering the idea. 

“I couldn’t leave right now,” Lissa frowned, “There are some details I still need to clear before I can leave the country.” 

“Better the anticipation,” Arcane pulled her forwards, voice lowering, “I promise you, the wait will be more than worth it.” He kissed her before she could reply, relishing the contact of soft curves and pliant flesh. 

“hmm, Anton, I can well believe it,” Lissa licked her lips, this was perfect, not only a chance to have what she wanted, but also to ensure that her ‘rival’ was made to suffer. She was positive Graham was in love with Anton, and that just opened up so many possibilities for pain. “Give me two weeks, and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.” 

“Two weeks,” Arcane confirmed, “Now, could you possibly entice your pilot to move a little faster. The sooner I am back in Houma the sooner I can ensure I am back in … top physical form.” 

“I guess I can manage to get him here a little faster,” Lissa straightened her shirt, smiling coyly. “Why don’t you get ready, I’ll send someone up to show you the way to the hanger in half an hour.” 

“You are a woman after my heart, Lissa,” Arcane paused, looking her up and down, the desire in his eyes unmistakable. 

“It’s not your heart I’m after Anton,” Laughing softly, Lissa set off down the corridor. Things hadn’t quite turned out how she expected, but it was almost better this way. There were so many more possibilities for fun and games now. And with her husband dead, his money hers, nothing was there to stop her anymore.

Back in the room, Arcane rummaged around in the wardrobe until he found the clothes they had come in. Struggling back into his own pants, he was very conscious of the burning pain every time he made any sudden movements. If it felt this bad even after his stronger healing factor, he could only imagine how painful the trip was going to be for his assistant. Not much he could do about it until they got back in Houma. He didn’t want to risk taking the time to see to things here, there were too many variables he couldn’t control. 

Approaching Graham’s still sleeping form Arcane found himself most unwilling to wake the man, his assistant looked peaceful, the lines of pain soothed from his face. “Graham,” he gently shook him, worried by the now clammy feel to his skin, “wake up Graham!” 

Stirring, Graham sucked in breath as his body reported in its extreme displeasure with even the tiniest movement. “Doctor?” he blinking fuzzily up at his employer.

“Time to go, Graham. The plane is ready to take us back to Houma,” Arcane pulled back the light blanket; “You have to get up now.” 

Groaning Graham struggled to sit up, biting his lip as the pain tore through him. Gasping, finally upright he felt near to passing out. Only the soothing touch on the back of his neck and the Doctor’s voice kept the darkness at bay. 

“You’re bleeding, Graham,” tilting his assistants face up, Arcane grabbed a tissue and wiped a smudge of blood off the man’s bottom lip. 

“Must have bitten my lip,” Graham rasped, staring hazily up at his employer. The pain was at least subsiding enough to allow him to breathe more normally. Closing his eyes he determinedly surged to his feet, and would have fallen if the Doctor hadn’t grabbed his arms and held on. Panting, holding onto consciousness Graham tried to smile reassuringly at Arcane. 

“The trip is not going to be easy Graham,” Arcane eased away slightly as Graham became steadier on his feet, “I suspect it will be downright brutal on your injuries.” 

“I’ll be okay, Dr. Arcane,” he’d gladly suffer worse just to get away from this place and from that bitch Lissa. “It’s not like there’s any choice.” 

“No, there isn’t,” Arcane agreed. Looking at his assistant’s clothes, it became obvious that putting on any kind of shirt would be more painful than it was worth. Pants and shoes would have to do. “Here,” he handed over Graham’s trousers, “put these on before our guide arrives … unless you’d prefer to travel in your – boxers?” Smiling, Arcane watched his assistant flush, some things just never changed. 

Getting into his pants wasn’t the easiest, not when movement produced waves upon waves of stabbing agony, but he managed it without embarrassing himself too much. Sliding his shoes on he stood swaying slightly, but at least upright and reasonably alert. “All ready Sir.” 

“A trifle anxious to leave are you, Graham?” Arcane pulled the light blanket off the bed, settling it protectively around his assistant’s shoulders. 

“Sir, I can safely say, soon couldn’t be fast enough,” the door opening interrupted anything the Doctor might have said in reply. Saying something in a language he couldn’t understand, the man gestured them out the door. Exchanging a glance with his employer, Graham followed along behind, relieved that that woman hadn’t made a personal appearance to show them out. 

The journey through the castle was quicker than he had anticipated, in no time at all they were standing outside, breathing in the fresh air for the first time in … actually, he wasn’t quite sure how long they’d been prisoners, the hours towards the end had blurred into one painful blur. Even better than the blue sky however, was the sight of a ready and waiting plane … it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Not so welcome a sight was Lissa standing by the ramp. 

“Ah, Lissa,” Arcane smiled smoothly, “So decent of you to see us off, I know you must be terribly busy.” 

“How could I resist the chance to bid you farewell, Anton,” slinking forward, the woman had managed to make him feel like so much background with one sentence. It was obvious by the way the Doctor was staring that he was still interested in the tramp. 

“Well, goodbye then,” Graham glared, there was no way he was playing doormat … not to that sorry excuse for a bottom-feeding whore. Pain sharpened his voice into unusual aggression. 

“Now, Graham,” Arcane had the feeling life was going to become much more interesting once Lissa arrived in Houma; Graham was endless fun when he was jealous. “There is no need to be rude, Lissa is after all lending us her plane.” 

*No need! * Graham grit his teeth as Lissa only smiled innocently at him. “Yes, sir.” Muttering, he wondered what Dr. Arcane would do if he punched the woman in her smirking face. 

“Thank you, Anton. But don’t blame poor Graham, good help is so hard to find.” She sent him a patronizing glaze, “He doesn’t, after all, have our – status in the world.” Leaning forward Lissa kissed Arcane on the cheek, making sure to press every inch of her body up against his, “Have a safe flight.” 

Graham’s forward motion was checked by the hand Arcane laid on his shoulder, “A sentiment I share, my dear. Any painkillers you might have would be greatly appreciated. A lacerated back doesn’t tend to lend itself to comfortable traveling.” 

“There should be some in the medical kit on board the plane,” she hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be proper to apologize for what Hugo had done … not that any of it was her fault. Best to leave it alone, no need to bring up uncomfortable subjects. “I must get back now, I expect the police to pay another visit in a few hours. Until later, Anton.” 

“I look forward to it, my dear,” gently pushing Graham forward, they boarded the plane. Arcane was impressed by the luxuriousness by the décor, plush chairs, deep carpeting and rich cherry wood combined together to give the impression of a relaxing drawing room. 

“Look forward to what?” Graham hoped it didn’t mean what he suspected it meant. Arcane could damn well find himself another assistant if he’d invited that bitch back to Houma – even in his mind he knew how lame that threat was. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Graham,” Arcane nodded towards the chairs, “Have a seat while I hunt down that medical kit.” 

“Yes, sir,” he eased into a sitting position on the largest of the couches, barely able to bite back a groan of pain. 

“This should allow you to make it through the flight with minimal pain,” Arcane unlatched the kit, once again thanking his genius for injecting himself with those lovely protein strands that took care of injury and pain so effectively. “That is if you don’t want to pass out.” 

“Er, no, don’t really want to pass out,” Graham let the blanket drop, holding out his arm as the Doctor filled a syringe. 

“You’ll start to feel better almost instantly,” Arcane reassured, injecting the dosage quickly. He could immediately see the effect as his assistant’s eyes closed and his body relaxed for the first time since the man had woke up. 

“Much better,” Graham agreed dreamily. It was amazing how quickly he’d forgotten how it felt to not be in pain. Opening his eyes he saw the Doctor watching him and he couldn’t help smiling happily. 

“You should get some more sleep,” Arcane stood up, pulling a pillow down from the overhead compartment. “The dose should last for a good ten hours, more than enough time for us to reach Houma. Sleep now.” 

“Yes, Doctor,” settling down on his side, pillow behind his back so he didn’t re-open any of the cuts, he was almost asleep when he felt a blanket settle around him and a soft touch against his cheek. 

Arcane moved to sit down in the large sofa chair angled near the chesterfield. Sinking down in its cushy depths he allowed himself to relax; it had been one thing after another during this entire ordeal. With no time given to absorb the changes his life had gone through. He had no idea what he was going to do with Graham; the poor man had taken so much abuse in order to protect him. Still he knew himself, knew there was little chance he was going to start treating Graham differently, it just wasn’t in him anymore; just as he knew he would have his assistant again. 

Sighing Arcane closed his eyes, that situation could wait; they both had some healing to do. Settling into sleep the Doctor was once again comforted by the quiet sound of Graham’s breathing and the thought that perhaps it couldn’t hurt to try. 

The End


End file.
